Sink Into Me
by kaitzilla
Summary: Bella is the new girl in Forks. She catches the eye of Peninsula Crest Academy's main player, Edward Masen. He's confident she will be another one of his conquests. Too bad she's not about to let everyone think of her that way. Future lemons. AH.
1. New in Town

**Hey, I Put Some New Shoes On Today**

**Bella Swan.**

My name is Bella Swan. I'm not fabulous in any sense of the word. I'm a foster kid, for one. I have plain brown hair―though almost everyone has told me that it is mahogany, and therefore not plain at all―chocolate brown eyes, and lips that are plump and red from my awful habit of biting on them.

I lost my mom in a "car accident". So, now pretty much every month I move in with new people who don't really want me. Sometimes I get lucky and go to a good home, but as soon as I get settled my stupid father comes and messes everything up. Yeah my father was deemed incapable of raising me, meaning he went to prison for abusing my mother. He's on parole now; he got out for "good behavior". Yeah right. The police didn't think he was a good role model for a young girl, so they shipped me off and here I am. I'm 99.9% sure my mom wasn't in a car wreck. I don't know how, I just know.

I'm now seventeen and new in town, what else is new. At least it isn't the middle of the semester this time. It's August, and there is approximately two weeks until school starts. I got a pretty good house this time. It's in Forks, Washington. I'm not shallow or anything, but I got a rich family.

They are great. I am officially adopted now, so no more moving for me. And because they're rich and already have a daughter my age, I'm going to Peninsula Crest Academy. That is the ritzy private school in this small, elite, Olympic Peninsula town. I've only been here a week, but they are insisting on getting me a car. The conversation went a little like this:

"_Bella, why do you always ride your bike?" Mrs. Esme Cullen asked me one day after I came home from the beach._

"_Oh well. I'm not sure. It's such a small town, so I don't ever have to go far. Plus, its pretty good exercise," I replied stunned by the question._

"_Well we should get you a car; do you have your license?" Dr. Carlisle Cullen added to the conversation._

"_Well, yes I have my license, but it's not necessary for you to go and buy me a car."_

"_Nonsense sweetie, it isn't any trouble at all. What are you used to driving? A BMW? Lexus?" Mrs. Cullen was always so nice._

"_Well the last thing I drove was an old Chevy," I managed to respond, baffled._

"_Oh well. If you're used to older cars…" Dr. Cullen trailed off._

"Bella, you might as well take the car," Alice, my new sister, sighed. "Besides, they already bought one for you. And it's nice, but way too extravagant for your tastes, trust me. They really want you to be happy here. I was adopted too, you know?" I shook my head, I didn't know. "Have you noticed that I don't look a thing like Esme or Carlisle?" She was right.

She was a short five two, even shorter than my little below average five six. Alice was stunning, too. She had short black hair always styled differently than the day before, and she had unusual yellowish eyes, they were like liquid topaz. She was so graceful it would seriously make the best, most gorgeous ballerina jealous.

Esme had hair a little lighter than mine. It was almost a caramel color. She had light greenish blue eyes. Carlisle had platinum blonde hair and sea blue eyes. They were nothing alike, but acted so seamlessly as a family I thought they were. They were young, too. Way too young to have a seventeen year old daughter.

She walked into my room―I get my own room, decorated any way I want! ―and plopped down on my bed. I was working on a sketch of how I wanted my room to look.

"Are they that persistent?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, it will get completely out of control. Sometimes they are just too generous. My dad bought my mom an island," she explained.

"Are you serious? How did you get that much money?" I kinda regretted that second question.

"I know it seems odd my dad is just a doctor, but my mom does a bunch of different stuff that really rakes it in," she started laughing, so I figured I could too.

"Hey, I have an idea!" she suddenly squealed.

"Whaaaaat?" I asked warily.

"Well there's this party I really wanted to go to, kinda like a back to school bash. I wasn't going to go, but I mean we might as well. Right?" she was trying to convince me, but I wasn't really one to party. "Come on Bells, it'll be soooo much fun. There will be cute boys, drinks and good music."

"Well…. I guess it doesn't sound too bad, but at least let me drive. I can probably handle my alcohol better than you," I agreed.

"Good. Now I get to pick out your outfit," Ali singsonged out of my room.

"Wait, wait, wait," I followed her. "Why are you picking out my outfit?"

"Two reasons. One: I have more clothes than you. Two: we are the same size." I opened my mouth to argue, but decide against it. "Good, I was hoping you wouldn't argue. I really like the jaded feel about you, but here you don't want that. It gets people talking. So, I think I will make you into girl next door. At least for now, you can make your own reputation and I will dress you accordingly." I didn't even bother with arguing. She was making a lot of sense. "I would also like to do your hair and make up."

"That's fine," I sighed. "But I do not want to go too overboard on the make up. Please I'm not a big fan."

"Deal. Now go shower I'm going to pick out your attire," she laughed and shoved me into my bathroom.

I took a scrupulous shower. I wanted to be perfectly smooth. Since I was meeting all of my new class mates, particularly all of these cute boys, I had to be clean.

"Good you are finally done. Now put this on," she ambushed me with clothes as soon as I was out of the bathroom. I only semi noticed she was already dressed, and that was only because she was wearing hot pink.

I went back into the bathroom. I got dressed in a daze thinking about what the other people at the party would be like. I didn't notice that what Alice picked out wasn't nearly as scary as I thought it would be.

I looked up to see myself in a strapless, blue, bubble dress. It was accompanied with black peep toed heels, black flower earrings, and a silver clutch that kind of looked like a bow. I only had qualms about the heels. Obviously Alice didn't know about my equilibrium problems.

"Bella! You look absolutely breath taking. Seriously, all eyes will be on you. Well, the probably would be anyways because you are new," she babbled when I stepped out of the bathroom. "Your hair!"

I panicked. What was the matter with my hair? I grabbed the tip of one of the natural tendrils. I didn't see anything out of place. "What?"

"Is it like that naturally?" she ignored my question.

"Well… yeah it is." I had no idea what was the matter with her.

"It's so pretty Bella! I don't even have to do much with it. Sit down," I sat at the vanity as she moved her hands effortlessly through my hair. It seemed like only a second went by before, "Ok I'm done."

I looked in the mirror. There were no extra products―as far as I could smell―it was in its natural waves, with a few pieces pulled back into a pin with a black flower. She had put on minimal black eyeliner. Alice claimed my lashes were too beautiful for mascara, so she skipped it.

"Wait, we need one more thing…" she swiped some sticky stuff on my lips. "There. Perfect."

"What is it?" she laughed at me.

"Silly Bella, it's lip gloss. I went with a light pink, I figured that is a little less conspicuous," she explained as we descended the stairs.

"Girls, you look lovely," Carlisle said as we walked to the garage.

"Thanks dad," my little new best friend chirped.

I thought back to last week when I first got here. She didn't even introduce herself; she hugged me tightly and told me, "We are going to be the best of friends." Esme and Carlisle just laughed. I really like the whole sense of family that gravitated around them, well us, like an aura.

"Come on, Bella. We need to get going. We want to be fashionably late not extremely late," Alice pulled on my arm.

"I'm coming," I said waving the keys to the extreme gift the Cullens bought me. It was ridiculous. What seventeen year old girl needs a brand new cherry red Ferrari F430? I certainly didn't, but I drove to placate them… and Alice insisted on driving it to show up in style to this party. Apparently her canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo wasn't good enough. That's ok though. I wanted to drive.

"Bye, mom. Bye, dad. We probably won't be home until way late," she waved as we stepped into the cavernous garage. It held four insanely too expensive cars. My Ferrari, Alice's Porsche, Carlisle's black Mercedes S55 AMG, and Esme's silver Mercedes S600 Guard.

"Have fun and please be careful girls," Esme called after us.

I pulled carefully out of the garage and zoomed out of the long driveway. Alice's driving and this car have seriously rubbed off on me. I wasn't used to going passed 60, on the interstate. Now, I was speeding passed 80 down the small town streets. Alice turned the radio up and 'Car Song' by Elastica blasted from my state of the art sound system.

"And we're off," she yelled over the music. She gave me directions and before I knew it we were pulling up to the Masen mansion. It was huge and I could hear the music pumping from the beginning of the driveway.

"Are you ready to get your party on, Bella?" Alice asked excitingly as I dropped the keys into the valet's outstretched hand. I nodded and she hooked her arm through mine, as we made our entrance.

"Alice! Jasper's been waiting for you," I heard a velvety voice call as soon as we were in the house. I looked up to see the most gorgeous emerald green eyes and chiseled features of a bronze, sex haired god.


	2. It's Gone Way Too Far

**You're That Guy I'd be Stupid to Trust**

_**Lemon?: Close. Oh so close.**_

**Bella Cullen.**

The Masen mansion was huge, although it was only a little bit bigger than ours. The difference was significant. The party was already in full swing when the bronze haired sex god greeted Alice and me.

"Well, Alice who is this?" he looked me up and down. I was a tad self conscious. So, of course I flushed a deep pink.

"Oh, Edward this is Bella. She's my new sister," Alice explained. His beautiful, emerald eyes met mine.

"Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoy my last party before the school year," he reached my hand up to his lips and kissed the back. Naturally my blush deepened.

"Bella!" Alice chirped noisily next to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, grudgingly taking my eyes off of this gorgeous man.

"I'm thirsty. Will you please get me a drink at the bar?"

"Really?" I asked incredulously. She nodded and gave me a look I couldn't say no to. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Um, full bar?" she asked Edward.

"Of course," he shot her a crooked half smile that made my heart melt.

"Then, I'll have a Kiss on the Lips," she turned back to me.

"I'll be right back," I swayed my hips to the music, as I made my way to the bar.

I could feel hundreds of different eyes on me. It was extremely weird. I was never the center of attention, and I liked it that way. When you and gravity don't get along, it's best to not have everyone watching you.

And, I was right. I could feel myself going down. I braced myself for impact with the floor, but never felt it. I opened my eyes to see brown, shaggy hair, light blue eyes, and a sweet dimpled smile.

"Are you ok?" my savior asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should've warned Alice of my balance issues," I shook my head.

"She wouldn't have listened. I'm Emmett by the way," he shook my hand.

"Bella." I looked for the bartender. "You know Alice?"

"Yeah, you must be her new sister."

"That's me. It's good to know she's been talking about me behind my back," I laughed.

"She was excited. She insisted we all meet you tonight so you weren't awkward on your first day," he chuckled and signaled for the bartender for me.

"Thanks."

"What can I get you?" he asked looking at Emmett.

"Well, Laurent, I'll have another Jack and Coke and whatever for the lady," Laurent looked at me.

"I need a Kiss on the Lips and a Sex on the Beach, please," I flashed a shy smile.

"Em? Baby come on," a beautiful blonde sauntered up to the bar and placed a fierce kiss on his lips.

She was breath-takingly gorgeous. With curves in all the right places, deep hazel eyes and plump red lips―decorated with pink gloss―she was easily the most attractive girl in the entire mansion. She had on a short, sequined black dress with tiffany blue heels and a snake skinned clutch. She had on rose earrings and a tiffany heart ring. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back with a slight wave. I couldn't help but take numerous hits on my self esteem just glancing at her.

She looked at me when they broke, "he's mine."

Emmett laughed as I shied away. "Rose, this is Alice's new sister, Bella."

"Oh, hey. I'm Rosalie," she put her arm around my shoulder. "Sorry."

"It's ok. Just a little intimidating," I laughed as Laurent set our drinks on the bar.

"So where is little Alice?" she asked as I grabbed our drinks. "Whoa, double fistin' there?"

"Oh, God no. One of these is for Alice. She's at the door talking to Edward," a knowing look passed across her face. It made me a little curious. Rosalie kept her arm around my shoulders as we went to find Alice, Emmett trailed behind.

"You better not," I heard Alice threaten when we reached her and Edward.

"Here Alice," I handed her the drink.

"Oh, thanks." She looked away from Edward. "Rose!" they shared a tight hug.

"Rose this is Bella," she unnecessarily introduced.

"I know we met at the bar," she leaned to whisper something in Alice's ear. Alice discreetly nodded.

"Alice, baby!" a very attractive blonde sauntered up to the growing group near the front door.

"Hey, Jas. I missed you," they locked into a loving kiss. It was different than the clearly possessive one Rose and Emmett shared.

"Yeah," he licked the lip gloss off his lips. "Baby, I've been looking for you."

"Well you found me. Jas, this is Bella," she motioned to me.

"Hello there, little lady. How is Forks treating you?" his southern accent was more pronounced now. I was guessing Texas.

"It's good so far. Alice is great," I had to shout over the music, so conversation was out for now.

"That's what I hear," he smirked at Alice, and she smacked his arm. I was vaguely aware that the song changed.

"Ohmygod! I love this song! Bella dance with me," she grabbed my arm and proceeded to pull me to the dance floor. **"California" by Hollywood Undead**, started blasting out of the speakers. "Get drunk, Let's get fucked up!"

"Alice I can't dance!" it was about time I informed her of my troubles with gravity.

"I don't care," she handed her drink to Jasper. She started to wiggle her body.

I looked around for somewhere to put my drink. I felt it out of my hand and turned around. Edward was behind me holding my drink. I smiled and blushed. He gave me that same crooked smile he had on before. "Care to dance?"

All I could do was nod. I started to wiggle my hips timidly to the beat. I started to loosen up a little as I felt him turn me around. My ass was now in his crotch. His hands were exploring around my hips. I raised my arms to wrap them around his neck. I felt them move into his messy sex hair on their own accord. I felt his erection in my swaying butt. His breath was hot on my ear. It was making me flush deeper than the dancing and alcohol.

He started to kiss and nip at my ear. I heard the song effortlessly flow in to "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" by Jet. I started to leave the dance floor to get another drink. If I was going to dance with the hottest guy in the room I was going to need some more liquid courage.

I turned to tell him I'd be right back, only to find him on my heels to the bar. He hadn't let go of my hand. We reached the bar, and he put his hand on the small of my back, extremely close to my ass. I could already tell if I had a few more drinks that I would be in his bed. He wouldn't even have to try.

I prided myself on not being a whore though. I wasn't a virgin―pretty far from it actually. I only slept with whatever guy was into me if I knew I was about to leave, almost as a goodbye.

"Laurent! I believe the lady wants another drink," Edward signaled to the bartender.

"I'm sorry. What can I get you sweetheart?" he smiled politely. I think I heard something like a growl come from where Edward was standing. It was a little weird, but I didn't dwell.

"Um a Royal Flush please," I smiled at Edward to see if he was getting anything.

"Just a Jack and Coke," he waved him off.

"Hey Edward!" I heard an annoying nasally voice. I turned to see a slut that matched it. She was running her fingers up and down his now rigid spine.

"Hello Lauren," he answered tersely. She cast a condescending glance towards me.

"Lauren this is Bella, she's Alice's new sister," I smiled politely even though I really didn't want to.

"Oh? So Edward… I was thinking that we could, you know, get out of here," she suggested seductively.

"Actually Lauren if you can't tell, I'm escorting Bella for the evening." He looked pointedly at the arm that was wrapped around my waist. She didn't say another word. She looked at me and sulked off.

"Is that what I'm known as now? Alice's new sister?" I asked incredulously. "Do I not get an identity?"

"When Alice gets excited she's an unstoppable force of nature," he chuckled and I saw a flicker of smugness in his eyes.

Oh My God. Now, I understood. What Alice wanted to talk to him about, what Lauren was talking about, the look Rose gave. It all suddenly clicked and completely made sense to me now.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First: Edward Masen was a player. Second: there was a part of him―and I don't know how dominant that part might be― wanted to fuck me. And third: I was in love with him, but I was not about to give in…easily.

"You could have gone, you know? No need to spare my feelings. In fact I'm fairly certain I could find some other company quite swiftly." I know it was low, but I was going to play his games…at least for tonight.

I sipped on my drink as flirtatiously as I could. For the first time tonight I looked around at the guys here. None of them were looking at me. In fact, I hadn't felt half of the eyes on me that were on me when I was alone. It definitely had something to do with the fact that Edward had his arms around me. He clenched and unclenched his jaw several times. I finished my drink quickly and before I turned around for a Laurent he was filling me up with vodka and something else. **"Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship** came on and my eyes lit up.

"Come on," he threw back the rest of his drink and pulled me after him.

"Um, what are we doing? I didn't even get to finish my other drink," I asked. I almost tripped three times.

"We are dancing," he replied simply and spun me around.

"Bella! Where did you run off too?" saved by Alice. "Come on silly! It's shot time!"

Oh goodness. How many drinks had she had? I followed loyally as my new sister/best friend toted me to the bar. I grabbed Edward's arm and wrapped around my waist when we got to the bar. He wrapped the other one around as well and placed his chin in the hollow between my neck and shoulder.

"MR. BARTENDER!" Alice slurred.

"What can I get you, miss?" That conversation was instantly tuned out by the gorgeous hunk of man clinging to my body.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered huskily in my ear. He placed an open mouth kiss right behind it.

"Am I?" I asked seductively.

"Oh yes. It's a crime to be this gorgeous." He placed similar kisses all the way down to my collarbone.

"Bella! Pay attention! You too Ed. We are doing shots." She had impeccable timing. I was about two milliseconds away from letting him take me upstairs, or wherever. I knew he would've too. I could feel it in my back. She tugged on my arm and gave him a dirty look.

"Ok, stop stalling." I picked up my shot and downed it. I slammed my glass back on the bar. "Another shot please." Laurent quickly filled me up.

"Wow Bella! I didn't know you were a sucker for shots."

"Guilty," I shrugged. I felt Edward chuckle and lower his hand to my thigh, briefly brushing my core.

"Round two," I held my glass up as a toast. The four of us―Jasper, Alice, me and Edward―clinked glasses and did our shots.

"Tequila!" Alice shouted happily. "MR. BARTENDER I believe we need another round!" he quickly refilled all of us.

I threw back my shot and **"Money Maker" by Ludacris** came on the expensive sound system. I started to grind on Edward again when Alice climbed on top of the bar. She extended her hand. "Come on Bella."

Before I could answer I was being picked up by Edward. I was on top of the bar swaying and dancing with Alice. I looked down to see Edward looking up admirably. I didn't doubt he could see my panties. I swayed all the way down so I could kiss him. I shimmied back up looking at him the whole time.

"Cause everybody in the campus like OH MY GAWD!" me and Alice sang together. I was sweating a little bit and completely flushed when me and Alice hopped off the bar after the song.

"Can we please get some more shots," I yelled to Laurent.

"Coming right up sweetheart." He gave us four more shots.

He reached for the tequila but I stopped him. "No sir let's make it whiskey this time. With a beer chaser."

He set out four cold beers and filled each glass to the rim with Jack. I nodded my thanks and threw back my shot. I gulped a few swigs of beer back.

"Mr. Bartender can you please inform us of the time," Alice asked giggling uncontrollably.

"Sure thing, miss. It is 3:38." He looked at my empty glass. "Can I get you another shot sweetheart?"

The time shook me a little out of my drunken stupor, just enough to realize that I had to get Alice and my car back home. "No thank you Laurent. I think I need to get this mess home."

I turned to Edward, and he nodded. He took out his phone. I shook my head. "My car is here. I have to get it home."

"I'm not letting you drive. You're too pretty to die," he told me firmly. I just nodded. "I'll get Emmett and we'll get you guys home. Wait for us outside she looks like she could use some fresh air."

I grabbed Alice's arm and draped it over my shoulders. I put my arm around her waist and we went to sit on the front step. "Bella what's going on?" she asked tiredly when we got outside away from the party's energy.

"It's okay, Ali. We're going to go home and get some sleep. You'll fell better in the morning," I swept her hair out of her face and she leaned into me.

"WAIT!" she screamed, sitting straight up. "Where's Jasper!?!?"

"He's probably still inside." The door opened behind us and two guys walked out. They didn't even notice us sitting there.

"Well I'm not leaving without him," she crossed her arms and pouted.

Edward and Emmett came out after her proclamation. "Okay, I'm going to drive you two in your car and Emmett is going to follow in his Jeep."

"That's cool, but she said she isn't leaving without Jas," I explained pointing at where Alice was now laying on the step.

"He's on his way out," he sounded a little bit disgusted when he said that. I almost asked, but I could now feel the alcohol getting to me. He sighed and it caught my attention.

"What?"

"Can you come back with us?" he looked hopefully at me. I bit my lip and shook my head. "Why not?"

"Alice would kill me if I went back without her. Carlisle and Esme probably wouldn't like it too much either." I really wanted to go back, but I couldn't. "Speaking of Alice, I can't carry her. You're going to have to."

"That's why we have Emmett," he laughed.

"Come on sprite." Emmett effortlessly picked up Alice's tiny body.

"Bellllaaaa…I'm being carried!" Alice shouted over Emmett's shoulder.

"Please don't drop her," I shook my head.

"Where is your car?" Edward asked looking around. There were only a few cars left out front and none of them were mine.

"Valet," I shrugged. He nodded and motioned for the attendant.

"Which car is yours?" he asked looking at Edward. Edward pointedly looked at me. I was a little bit embarrassed―and I wanted to surprise Edward― so I whispered to the valet.

"Right," he nodded. "It'll be one second, miss."

Edward turned to face me while we waited. "So, am I going to see you again before school starts?" before I had a chance to answer my cherry red Ferrari. "Wow, nice car. I didn't peg you as an expensive car kind of person."

"Oh, I had absolutely no say in the matter." The valet handed me my ribboned key chain and I handed it to Edward. He just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You assholes are lucky you didn't leave me," Jasper came running out of the house. "Dude awesome car! Whose is it?"

"Just get your ass in the backseat and make sure your _**girlfriend **_doesn't puke in Bella's new car." I shot him a grateful glance. Emmett placed Alice in the back on top of Jasper. I never really noticed how small that back seat is.

"Ok, let me get the Jeep and then I'll follow you," he closed my door and ran around the back of the house. Not even a minute later a huge monster mudder Jeep with no doors came roaring around the house where Emmett had just disappeared to. He waited for us to go.

After starting the engine, Edward grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. I turned on the radio. He smirked at the song. I listened for a second trying to figure it out. I realized we had left the **"Car Song" by Elastica** on.

Edward drove crazier than me and Alice combined. It hurt my head―and stomach― to look at the forest streaking by. So, I was forced, not so grudgingly, to look at Edward. I'm pretty sure he was adding to his already overinflated ego. It took us less time to get home than it took us to get to his house. He had to be going at least 100.

"The code?" he rolled down his window.

"Do you promise not to break in?" I joked.

"Scout's Honor," we both laughed slightly.

"It's 3861." We were pulling in the driveway, so I turned off the radio.

"Where do you want me to park?"

"You can just park in the circular part. Carlisle will probably move it when he gets up." I yawned at the last part. "Sorry." I blushed.

The massive Jeep pulled in right behind my car and Emmett jumped out of the driver's seat. He came up and pulled Alice out of the back seat. He carried her to the front door. "Hey lovebirds. I need a key to get the drunken pixie upstairs," he whisper yelled at us.

Edward handed me the keys and his hand briefly brushed against mine. There was an electric shock that I had vaguely remembered from every time he touched me tonight. I felt myself go weak in the knees and for the umpteenth time tonight I felt myself fall and like all of those other times someone was there to catch me. Edward scooped me up in his arms. He smelled delicious. He had a woods and sunshine smell that was combined with whatever expensive cologne he was wearing.

"Don't worry. I've got you," he whispered in my ear. He held me easily, like I was an expensive down pillow. "Now, which one is the key for the front door?"

"No, no, no. I'm sober enough to unlock a door," I said a little too loudly.

"Ok, but shhhh. You are going to wake up Carlisle and Esme," he warned me gently.

"Right," I giggled. After a few minutes I finally found my leopard key for the front door.

"Which room?" he whispered. I was now thankful that Esme and Carlisle's room was on the same floor as ours.

"Go up the stairs. Mine is the first door on the right. Can Jasper and Emmett find Alice's?"

"Yeah, baby, we've been here before," he chuckled lightly. "Let's just get you taken care of." He opened the door to my room and stepped in.

"Close the door and put me down. I have to change," I said as softly as I possibly could.

"Ok," he set me down and I padded, no stumbled, to my closet. I grabbed my favorite old t-shirt.

"Will you unzip me, please? I have to get out of this dress." I walked back to where Edward put me down, where he was still standing.

"Sure," he quickly unzipped my dress in one fluid movement. I turned to face him as the dress pooled at my feet, and I unhooked my bra, letting it fall to the floor. He quickly turned his head away.

"What?" I looked down to see what was so repulsive he'd rather look at my plain walls. "I mean I know I'm not as gorgeous as Alice, or sexy like Rose… but am I that disgusting that you can't even look at me?"

"Bella, you obviously don't see yourself very clearly," he laughed quietly. He still didn't turn his head to look at me. "It's not that you aren't enticing, no that's the opposite of the real problem. You are absolutely too tantalizing. I'm actually debating with whether to be a gentleman or to throw you down right now and have my way with you." I quickly threw my shirt on to get rid of his discomfort.

"Ok, I'm decent. There is no further need for you to fight your animal instincts." I wrapped my arms around my neck; trying unsuccessfully to get him to look at me.

"And that's where you're wrong. You are the farthest thing from decent I have ever come across. You are far too seductive for your own good, even when you aren't trying." He finally turned tentatively. I was wearing navy lace boy shorts and my favorite holey t-shirt.

My hands wound their way into his hair with no conscious signal from my brain. His expertly found their way down my back to my half exposed ass. He pulled me into him and in one swift movement on his part I was pressed up against the door with my legs wrapped around his waist. I looked into his emerald eyes, which were now a darker forest green from lust…and something else. I couldn't exactly place it, but it almost looked like… longing. That was strange. His eyes scrutinized my face, searching for something.

Whatever it was…he found it, because his lips attacked mine fiercely. His tongue begged for entrance and I made him wait. He gave at least three more moans before I let him in. I was determined to remain in control. His hands went up to my hair, and his tongue danced around mine. I held through on top. This was by far the most mind blowing kiss I've ever experienced.

"That shirt is barely covering you, you know? It should be illegal, how absolutely alluring you are." He broke the kiss. We were both panting for air and I could feel his erection on my heated core. I knew he wanted me almost as much as I wanted him. Too bad he was so cocky. I probably would've given in…tonight.

His hands left my hair and went down to my hips. They slid underneath my shirt and up my sides. They left a surge of electricity in their wake. His hands went on to expertly cup my breasts.

His lips had their own business to attend to. He placed sweet open mouth kisses along my jaw and down my neck. He stopped at the base of my neck and placed several aggressive kisses there. I felt him bite me a few times. He soothed them over with his tongue each time.

All I could do was moan as the combined feelings brought me pure bliss. He sure as hell knew what he was doing. I went to throw my head back in pleasure but hit my head instead. "Ow, fuck."

"Are you ok?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah, keep going," I replied breathlessly. I leaned down and kissed his earlobe. "You're too good to me."

"Hey, you two? Can you please hurry and finish up? I mean come on just get off and get along. I want to get back to my _**girlfriend**_ and fuck her before she won't want to." Emmett softly pounded on the door.

The mood was officially gone. Thank you Emmett. Edward brought his hands out of my shirt and placed me on the ground. He kissed my forehead lightly. "I'm sorry about your head." There was a pause. It felt like eternity right there in this little moment.

"I should probably go," he stiffened as if the idea pained him.

"Can you stay?" I asked. I was instantly disgusted with myself.

_Asking the player to stay? What was I thinking? What were we going to do cuddle all night? I would never last. I was better than that._

_He was sweet all night._ I defended.

_Probably just to get in your pants. Don't flatter yourself. _I was now convinced.

"I don't think Carlisle and Esme would be too inclined if they found me naked in your bed after a week of you being here," he laughed softly.

"Who said we were going to have sex?"I challenged. His cockiness was irritating me.

"Weren't we?" he raised an eyebrow. Answering a question with a question. Damn him.

"Do you honestly think I'd give in that easily?" I asked.

"Um… you just did." He infuriated me almost as much as he turned me on…almost.

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't help you with you problem." I palmed his cock really hard through his jeans and smiled when I heard him suck in a deep breath. I opened the door for him to leave. "You can leave now."

"One more kiss for the road?" He didn't was for my answer, he just grabbed me up. His lips attacked mine one more time. I instantly turned to putty in his hands. He started to take advantage, so I regained myself quickly and had him moaning for more.

"Goodnight _**baby**_," I lightly grazed his dick with my finger tips. If I told you wasn't turned on right now it would be a total and complete lie.

"Until we meet again, Mia Bella." He placed one last open mouth kiss on my collarbone.

He closed my door and I padded over to my bed. I assumed sleep would evade me due to these last events, but I slipped into an alcohol induced slumber.

That was the first night I dreamt about Edward Masen.


	3. Now I'm Lost in You

**so on the last chapter i published at like four in the morning and forgot to put an author's note. oops haha.  
so this is the party in ed's pov. enjoy.**

**WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
you guys know i don't own this shit, right? ok good. on with it!  
**

**

* * *

You're the Only One, Breaking Me Down Like This**

_**Lemon?: a little taste**_

**Edward Masen.**

This is ridiculous―plain and simply ridiculous. Making sure she got home safe? Seriously? I didn't do this shit. I'm Edward fucking Masen. Guys like Emmett did this shit. Jasper was almost there, he just had to stop cheating on Alice.

"Thanks a whole fucking lot asshole," I mumbled closing the front door softly.

"Man, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you," Emmett said bluntly as I climbed into his monstrosity of a Jeep. "You've been acting strange all night. Not strange for me, but strange for you. I mean you didn't even touch anyone else."

"I know. It's eating at me too. I just don't know. Right now I can't even think about any other girls, not even Tanya."

It was true. I didn't look at any other girls the entire night, and I could have gotten any other fucking one to sleep with me. Every time I looked at any of them, all I saw was her. Hell, I even turned down sex with someone as easy as Lauren. No, I wanted the one girl I couldn't have. I couldn't have her for more reason than one.

First, Alice won't let me. I usually wouldn't let her stop me, but Bella is her sister and I respect that. Second, she was too good for me, as Alice so kindly pointed out. And lastly, she wouldn't put out. It was written all over her face. She was torn, though. She might have slept with me, but I couldn't. I was all wrong for her.

"I'm mean, just look at you. You have a major boner from that girl and you did nothing about it. That just doesn't make sense." He shook his head and I looked down. He was right. Fuck it was killing me. I needed to get home and see if there were any sluts left at my house I could score. I was awful, but she wasn't going to stop my ways.

"I'm going to take care of it when we get home. Don't you worry," I said dismissing the conversation. "If he doesn't stop cheating on her I'm going to kick his scrawny, lying ass."

We were just waiting for Jasper now. As soon as he was done fucking Alice we were out of here. He was just absurd. He couldn't just stick with Alice. She was an excellent fuck and an even better girlfriend. I only experienced the fuck part for myself, though the good girlfriend was easy to see when her and Jasper were together.

"He's not going to," Emmett informed me.

"We'll see."

"I guess we will," he sighed and started the Jeep when Jasper closed the door of the Cullen home. He brushed his shirt off as he climbed in the back.

"You're an asshole. You know that, right?" I turned to look at him.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Sensitive. Jesus," he looked right at me. "Since when did you get a conscience?"

"Alice is like a sister to me. If you don't stop cheating on her your ass is going to get kicked," I repeated the threat I informed Emmett with earlier. I turned around as we made our way out of the driveway.

Emmett's Jeep didn't go as fast as Bella's Ferrari, due to the gargantuan tires. So, the ride home lasted a lot longer. I didn't say anything to either of them; I was busy replaying my night with Bella.

"_Well, Alice who is this?" Always a gracious host, I greeted Alice and who I assumed was her new sister. I gave her a quick evaluation. She was smoking hot; with at girl next door kind of look, that Alice no doubt picked out._

_She noticed and turned a deep shade of pink. It was the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. __**This beautiful angel would be mine by the end of the night**__, I promised myself._

"_Oh, Edward this is Bella. She's my new sister," Alice explained. I looked to her eyes and was met by deep pools of molten chocolate. __**What the hell is the matter with me? Deep pools of molten chocolate? Where the hell did that come from?**_

"_Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoy my last party before the school year," I reached her soft hand up to my lips and kissed the back. I wanted to taste her delicious looking skin. Her blush deepened. She smelled delectable, it was floral with a subtle hint of strawberry._

"_Bella!" Alice chirped interrupting the moment I was using to secure my position with Bella for the evening._

"_Yeah?" I glared at Alice as Bella turned, almost unwillingly, to her. Alice slyly stuck her tongue out at me. _

"_I'm thirsty. Will you please get me a drink at the bar?"_

"_Really?" she sounded pissed that Alice would ask. She caved, I knew she would. "Fine. What do you want?"_

"_Um, full bar?" she turned to me._

"_Of course," I shot Alice my famous "panty dropping" crooked smile. I was kind of shocked she asked, she knew me better than that._

"_Then, I'll have a Kiss on the Lips," she turned back to Bella and waved her away for her drink._

"_I'll be right back," she swayed her hips sexily to the music. I could see every guy's eyes on her and I wouldn't let that happen. I knew as soon as I staked my claim, so to speak, on her, they would back off._

"_Alright, I'll have none of this," Alice spoke seriously, snapping me back to attention._

"_None of what?" I asked innocently._

"_You know exactly what Edward Anthony. If you even think about sleeping with her and then throwing her away, I will personally kill you and get immense pleasure from it," she was watching out for Bella. It was sweet, but completely overlooked._

"_It's a little too late for that Alice. I've definitely already thought about it," I informed lightly._

"_Too bad it isn't going to happen. Bella is way out of your league, and she's way too smart to fall for any of your tricks," she was getting intense now._

"_Were you not paying attention just now? Of course I could get her to sleep with me. It would almost be too easy," I scoffed._

"_God Edward you are so full of yourself." She smacked me on the arm._

"_You used to like it," I smiled remembering the time she was one of my one night stands._

"_I swear Edward if you break her heart…" she growled completely ignoring the statement about us._

"_I won't."_

"_You better not," she turned then._

"_Here Alice." I looked to see Bella, Rose, and Emmett._

"_Oh, thanks." Alice looked away from me. "Rose!" they shared a tight hug._

"_Rose this is Bella." It was obviously unnecessary to introduce them._

"_I know we met at the bar," Rose leaned to whisper something in Alice's ear. Alice discreetly nodded._

"_Alice, baby!" Jasper sauntered up to the growing group near the front door. It was so apparent he had just gotten laid._

"_Hey, Jas. I missed you," they locked into a loving kiss. It was innocent enough. I really couldn't believe he was that great an actor._

"_Yeah," he licked the lip gloss off his lips. "Baby, I've been looking for you."_

"_Well you found me. Jas, this is Bella," she motioned to Bella. Her name really fit her extremely well._

"_Hello there, little lady. How is Forks treating you?" Fuck no he was not about to seduce Bella when he was dating Alice, cheating aside._

"_It's good so far. Alice is great," she shouted and I noticed me, Jasper, and Emmett all smirked. It was lame that we thought that was funny._

"_That's what I hear," he smirked at Alice, and she smacked his arm._

"Edward…hello! Edward?" I shook my head and looked at Emmett.

"What?!"

"Are you going to get out of the car? Or do you just want to sit here all night?"

I looked around to realize we were home. There were still a few cars here so I figured there was at least one girl that I could use to fix my problem. I scanned the room.

FUCK YES!!!! Jane fucking Volturi! She was leaning on the bar. She had on a skimpy red dress and black fuck me heels. Her dress was so short you could see her everything underneath. She had on showy heart jewelry that made her look like a cheap hooker. God she was so predictable. If she wasn't such a great fuck I wouldn't even bother.

Bella wouldn't be caught dead in something like that. Her outfit fit her personality and her sexy little body like a glove. Alice definitely knew her stuff, but Bella could've worn my old sweats and a t-shirt and she still would've given me a boner. _**What the fuck is the matter with me?**_

"Hey Edward," she whispered seductively. "What are you doing all alone?"

"Looking for you," I flashed my famous smile.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" she grabbed my shirt and headed upstairs. That was a hell no. Everyone knew I didn't contaminate my bed. If she thought that rule changed since the last time, she's dead wrong.

"Jane," I said condescendingly. We were stopped right outside my door.

"Why the hell not Edward?"

"Because, my bed is like my sanctuary. Where I don't have to be a scum bag that sleeps with the first available female he finds." I never worded my excuse the same. It was always different.

"Then where the fuck do you want to do this?" she wanted exactly what I wanted: fast release. It was written all over her exasperated face.

"Follow me," I said without looking at her. I led her to one of the amazing guest bathrooms. I quickly turned on the water in the jacuzzi tub.

"I don't care if there's water, just put on a damn condom. I have to leave soon." I drained the little water that was in the bottom of the tub. She quickly stripped out of her dress and got in the tub, waiting for me.

"Nothing underneath?" I raised an eyebrow at her. What I wouldn't give for it to be Bella looking up at my naked form. _**Head in the game, Masen. Waiting pussy right there. That little tease isn't worth it.**_

God, but she is. Wait, this has to stop I am not schizophrenic. I'm about to die of blue balls. I rolled the condom on quickly and positioned myself at Jane's entrance. I pushed in with one thrust and flipped us over so Jane was on top. She was such a practiced slut that fucking came second nature.

I was fucking Jane, but all I could think about was Bella. Her hair, her eyes, her smell, her beautifully plump lips. Everything Bella.

"Bella!" I came faster than expected.

"Excuse me?" she sounded offended.

"Oh shit." Bella is definitely not the one riding me now. Fuck.

"What the hell Edward?" she got off me, not bothering to finish herself.

I gave a half-hearted "sorry" as she quickly redressed and slammed the door of the bathroom. I quickly cleaned up, before going to my room to change. That was a disaster. It was painful to think about what happened in the bathroom. So, I went for a more joyful subject: the rest of my night with Bella.

"_Ohmygod! I love this song! Bella dance with me," Alice grabbed my Bella's arm._ **Stop. She is not yours.**_ and proceeded to pull her to the dance floor. __**"California" by Hollywood Undead**__, started blasting out of the speakers. Of course, Alice began to sing along. "Get drunk, Let's get fucked up!"_

"_Alice I can't dance!" Bella was trying to get her attention over the music. I could've warned her it was a lost cause._

"_I don't care," Alice handed her drink to Jasper. She started to wiggle her body._

_Bella looked around for somewhere to put her drink. I quickly grabbed it out of her hand, and she spun around to see me placing her drink on the nearest table. She smiled and blushed. Her blush was so breathtakingly gorgeous. I flashed her my famous crooked smile again. "Care to dance?" I held my hand up._

_All did was nod and took my hand. She faced me and started to sway her hips timidly to the beat. I felt her loosen up a little as I turned her around so she could grind into me. Her cute little ass was now waving back and forth in my crotch. My hands went to explore her hips and she raised her arms up to wrap them around my neck. They moved up sexily in to my messy bronze hair. I was so fucking hard, she had to have felt it. I started to kiss and nip at her ear._

_I heard the song effortlessly flow in to __**"Are You Gonna Be My Girl" by Jet**__. She started to leave the dance floor and possibly me for the rest of the night. I couldn't let that happen. I followed close behind on her way to the bar. I didn't even let go of her hand. She turned to me looking a little bit surprised. I quickly stepped to her side and put my hand on the small of her back, just millimeters away from her ripe ass that was taunting me for the last twenty minutes. _

"_Laurent! I believe the lady wants another drink," I got him over here easily._

"_I'm sorry. What can I get you sweetheart?" he smiled politely. I always used Laurent for my parties, he was the best. This was the first time he had ever called any of the girls I was with 'sweetheart.' I felt a small rumble in my chest and I couldn't help but let it out. __**Did you really just growl at him? That was so unnecessary.**_

"_Um a Royal Flush please," she smiled up at me innocently and I realized I would be needing another drink if I was going to not sleep with her._

"_Just a Jack and Coke," I waved him off. I was not happy with his over friendliness towards Bella._

"_Hey Edward!" Fuck my life. It was Lauren. She was the worst slut out of all Peninsula Crest._

"_Hello Lauren," I answered tersely. She cast a condescending glance towards Bella._

"_Lauren this is Bella, she's Alice's new sister," Bella smiled politely, even though Lauren really didn't deserve it._

"_Oh? So Edward… I was thinking that we could, you know, get out of here," she suggested seductively, completely ignoring Bella. See. SLUT._

"_Actually Lauren if you can't tell, I'm escorting Bella for the evening." I looked down to the arm that was clearly wrapped around Bella. Her eyes followed mine and then she turned and sulked in the opposite direction._

"_Is that what I'm known as now? Alice's new sister?" Bella asked, clearly mock insulted. "Do I not get an identity?"_

"_When Alice gets excited she's an unstoppable force of nature," I laughed. I was exactly the same way when it came to something I wanted. I wanted her, and I usually got what I wanted. There was almost an audible click, when her eyes lit with understanding. She said nothing, though._

"_You could have gone, you know? No need to spare my feelings. In fact I'm fairly certain I could find some other company quite swiftly." She obviously thought she was slick, but I knew better._

_She sipped on her drink flirtatiously. She looked around the dance floor. I knew she was looking for a guy to use to make me jealous. Too bad I was right. No guy was looking at her at all. They all knew to keep away from whatever girl I was with. My jaw clenched several times with jealousy anyways. She finished her drink and Laurent came to fill her up with something else. I had to get her away from him. __**"Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship**__ came on and her eyes lit up. It was effortless to see that she enjoyed this song._

"_Come on," I threw back the rest of my drink in one swallow and dragged her out to dance._

"_Um, what are we doing? I didn't even get to finish my other drink," she was pissed, I could tell. I'm pretty sure she tripped a couple times._

"_We are dancing," I replied simply, spinning her around._

"_Bella! Where did you run off too?" __**Alice.**__ "Come on silly! It's shot time!"_

_Alice grabbed her arm and brought her back to the bar. She followed, grabbing me by the hand and wrapping my arm around her slender waist. I wrapped the other one around as well and nuzzled my chin where her neck and shoulder meet._

"_MR. BARTENDER!" Alice slurred._

"_What can I get you, miss?" I didn't want to listen to the way he treated Alice._

"_You are so beautiful," I whispered roughly in her ear. I placed an open mouth kiss right behind it._

"_Am I?" she asked seductively. She tilted her head to give me better access._

"_Oh yes. It's a crime to be this gorgeous." I dotted similar kisses all the way down to my collarbone._

"_Bella! Pay attention! You too Ed. We are doing shots." Alice had impeccable timing. I was less a millisecond away from snatching her upstairs and having my way with her―in my bed. I knew she would've too. I could tell the way she was moaning to my kisses. Alice shot me a dirty look, reminding me of our talk._

"_Ok, stop stalling." Bella quickly downed her shot and slammed the glass on the table. "Another shot please." Laurent quickly filled her up. I was impressed._

"_Wow Bella! I didn't know you were a sucker for shots."_

"_Guilty," Bella shrugged at Alice. I chuckled into her ear and did my shot. My hand moved farther down to her thigh. I briefly passed her heated core. My ego inflated. I did that._

"_Round two," Bella held her glass up as a toast. The four of us―Jasper, Alice, me and Bella―clinked glasses and did our shots._

"_Tequila!" Alice shouted happily. "MR. BARTENDER I believe we need another round!" he quickly refilled all of us._

_I threw back my shot and __**"Money Maker" by Ludacris**__ came on my expensive sound system. she started to grind on me again when Alice climbed on top of the bar. She extended her hand. "Come on Bella."_

_Before Bella even had time to decide I hoisted her up to Alice. I just really wanted a glimpse up her skirt. She looked down to see me staring up her mile long legs to her promise land. She swayed her body down so her lips were even with mine and placed a quick lustful kiss on my lips._

"_Cause everybody in the campus like OH MY GAWD!" they sang together. I helped her down when the song was over. She was slightly glistening with sweat and completely flushed a light pink color. She looked absolutely delicious._

"_Can we please get some more shots," she yelled to Laurent._

"_Coming right up sweetheart." I glowered as he reached for the tequila. She stopped him._

"_No sir let's make it whiskey this time. With a beer chaser." I was slightly shocked with the choice._

_He set out four cold beers and shot glasses each filled to the rim with Jack. I threw back my shot and took a few swigs of beer._

"_Mr. Bartender can you please inform us of the time," Alice asked giggling uncontrollably._

"_Sure thing, miss. It is 3:38." He looked at Bella's empty glass. "Can I get you another shot sweetheart?"_

_She shook her head a little, probably clearing it. "No thank you Laurent. I think I need to get this mess home."_

_She turned to me with pleading eyes and I took out my cell phone to call a driver. She started shaking her head furiously. "My car is here. I have to get it home."_

"_I'm not letting you drive. You're too pretty to die," I told her firmly. I couldn't live without seeing her ever again. She just nodded. "I'll get Emmett and we'll get you guys home. Wait for us outside she looks like she could use some fresh air."_

_Bella toted Alice out the front door and I turned to find Emmett and Rose on the dance floor. I tapped Rose on the shoulder. "May I cut in?"_

"_No Edward. Go away." Rose was always so testy._

"_Calm down Rose. I don't want you. I need Emmett." They both looked at me questioningly. "We have to get Alice and Bella home."_

"_Well, well, well Eddie boy. Off to rescue the damsel in distress?" I really wasn't in the mood for this._

"_If you don't want to help, then I'll just get Jasper. You know Alice won't leave without him anyways." I knew Alice when she was drunk._

"_No, I'll help you." _

"_Good. I'll go find the cheating bastard." I stalked off to Jasper's nonofficial bedroom. I heard moaning coming from inside. It didn't take him long to find someone to fuck after leaving Alice not even fifteen minutes ago.  
_

"_Come on asshole." I barged in the room to find him fucking Jessica Stanley. "We are bringing your __**girlfriend**__ home."_

"_You said you broke up with Alice?" Jessica asked pathetically._

"_He's much too immoral for that," I scoffed and closed the door._

"_Thanks a lot bitch," I heard Jas yell at me through the door._

_Me and Emmett went outside and saw Alice laying in Bella's lap. She was stroking Alice's hair soothingly. Alice looked like she was ready to start crying._

"_Okay, I'm going to drive you two in your car and Emmett is going to follow in his Jeep." I explained and helped her off the front step. She staggered a little. I noticed she was clumsy and the alcohol was just making it worse._

"_That's cool, but she said she isn't leaving without Jas," she slurred a little, pointing at Alice._

"_He's on his way out," I could hear the disgust in my voice, but I don't think she noticed. I sighed and it caught her attention._

"_What?" she looked up at me._

"_Can you come back with us?" I looked back hopefully. She bit her plump bottom lip and shook her head delicately. "Why not?"_

"_Alice would kill me if I went back without her. Carlisle and Esme probably wouldn't like it too much either." I could see the torn expression in her eyes. She wanted to, but didn't at the same time. "Speaking of Alice, I can't carry her. You're going to have to."_

"_That's why we have Emmett," I laughed._

"_Come on sprite." Emmett effortlessly picked up Alice's tiny body._

"_Bellllaaaa…I'm being carried!" Alice shouted over Emmett's shoulder._

"_Please don't drop her," Emmett and I both laughed; the idea of Emmett dropping anything, especially Alice, was hilarious._

"_Where is your car?" I asked looking around. There were only a few cars left out front and none of them looked like anything she would drive._

"_Valet," she shrugged her shoulders slightly. I nodded and signaled the attendant. He looked her up and down and I put my hand around her waist._

"_Which car is yours?" he asked looking at me, noticing my claim on her. I looked directly at her and he turned to Bella. She blushed a little and whispered to the valet. My blood boiled._

"_Right," he nodded. "It'll be one second, miss."_

_I turned to get in front of her placing my other hand around her waist. "So, am I going to see you again before school starts?" she looked deep in thought, but didn't get to answer before a very nice looking cherry red Ferrari revved up. That couldn't be her car. It just wasn't her. "Wow, nice car. I didn't peg you as an expensive car kind of person."_

"_Oh, I had absolutely no say in the matter." The valet handed her a keychain with ribbons all around it. I laughed lightly and rolled my eyes. That keychain had Alice written all over it_

"_You assholes are lucky you didn't leave me," Jasper came running out of the house. He was sweating a little and panting. No doubt he lied to Jessica to get her to finish. "Dude awesome car! Whose is it?"_

"_Just get your ass in the backseat and make sure your __**girlfriend **__doesn't puke in Bella's new car." I kept saying 'girlfriend' with emphasis hoping he would catch on. Emmett placed Alice into the small backseat where Jasper was waiting._

"_Ok, let me get the Jeep and then I'll follow you," he closed Bella's door and ran around the back of the house. Not even a minute later his huge Jeep with no doors came roaring around the house. He waited for us to go._

_After starting the engine, I grabbed Bella's hand delicately and laced our fingers together. She turned on the radio with her free hand. I smirked at the song. __**"Car Song" by Elastica**__ on. I thought of all the things I would do to her in this car._

_I was drunk but only buzzed. I wasn't nearly as far gone as her and Alice were. I could handle my alcohol. I drove fast. Too fast probably. I looked at Bella, who was looking at me, she had a queasy look in her eye. I slowed to about 110. It didn't take long at all to get to their house._

"_The code?" I stopped at the gate and rolled down my window._

"_Do you promise not to break in?" she giggled._

"_Scout's Honor," we both laughed slightly._

"_It's 3861." The gate opened slowly and she turned off the radio._

"_Where do you want me to park?" I pulled slowly into the driveway._

"_You can just park in the circular part. Carlisle will probably move it when he gets up." She let out a little yawn. "Sorry." Her blush was going to kill me._

_Emmett pulled in right behind us and jumped out of the driver's seat. He came to pull Alice out of the back seat and carried her to the front door. "Hey lovebirds. I need a key to get the drunken pixie upstairs," he whisper yelled at us._

_I handed Bella her keys and my hand briefly brushed against hers. Every time we touched tonight I felt something like a strike of lightning course through my veins. I had no idea what it was. I was going for sexual tension. She must've felt it too, because her clumsiness was intensified and she started to fall. I caught her just in time._

"_Don't worry. I've got you," I whispered in her ear. I held her easily. I wouldn't dare drop her. "Now, which one is the key for the front door?"_

"_No, no, no. I'm sober enough to unlock a door," she said a little too loudly._

"_Ok, but shhhh. You are going to wake up Carlisle and Esme," I didn't want her to get in trouble, although Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be that upset. We've had to do this with Alice before, but I didn't know if they would be mad that Bella was in need of that kind of assistance tonight as well._

"_Right," she giggled. She was looking at her key ring for several minutes before she held up a leopard print one. I rolled my eyes again as she fumbled to get it in the dead bolt._

"_Which room?" I whispered when we were finally inside._

"_Go up the stairs. Mine is the first door on the right. Can Jasper and Emmett find Alice's?"_

"_Yeah, baby, we've been here before," I chuckled lightly. I went up the steps lightly so I wouldn't hurt her. "Let's just get you taken care of." I opened her door and stepped in._

"_Close the door and put me down. I have to change," I was going to put her on the bed and leave so I wouldn't have to compromise her morals, or virginity, whichever._

"_Ok," I set her down gently and she staggered to her walk in closet, which was no doubt filled by Alice._

"_Will you unzip me, please? I have to get out of this dress." She walked back to me and turned around._

"_Sure," I quickly unzipped her blue dress_―_that dress made her look incredible, blue was definitely my favorite color on her_―_in one fluid movement. She turned back to face me as her dress pooled around her feet. She was standing in just her strapless bra and matching panties, that I had already seen. She unhooked her bra, and I quickly turned my head._

"_What?" I could hear the unmasked rejection in her voice. "I mean I know I'm not as gorgeous as Alice, or sexy like Rose… but am I that disgusting that you can't even look at me?"_

"_Bella, you obviously don't see yourself very clearly," I laughed quietly, but didn't turn my head. "It's not that you aren't enticing, no that's the opposite of the real problem. You are absolutely too tantalizing. I'm actually debating with whether to be a gentleman or to throw you down right now and have my way with you."_

"_Ok, I'm decent. There is no further need for you to fight your animal instincts." she wrapped her arms around my neck; trying unsuccessfully to get me to turn my head. She was no doubt just wearing a flimsy tank top with no underwear, like all the other girls I've fucked._

"_And that's where you're wrong. You are the farthest thing from decent I have ever come across. You are far too seductive for your own good, even when you aren't trying." I finally turned tentatively. She was wearing seductive navy lace boy shorts and a too small holey t-shirt._

_Her small hands wound their way gently into my hair. Mine found their way down to her beautiful half exposed ass. I pulled her up against the door in one swift movement. She wrapped her gorgeous milky legs around my waist. I looked up into her eyes searching for any sign that she wanted me to stop. There was none, but she was scrutinizing my face, her eyes were almost black from lust. She bit her bottom lip._

_I attacked her lips hungrily; like I would never taste anything like her again, and I wouldn't, she tasted sinfully heavenly. I begged for entrance and she denied me. She was determined not to let me conquer her so easily. I knew I could. My hands wound into her beautiful, mahogany waves as my tongue danced around hers. This was by far the most mind blowing kiss I've ever experienced._

"_That shirt is barely covering you, you know? It should be illegal, how absolutely alluring you are." I broke the kiss. I could feel the heat right above my erection, and I knew she wanted me almost as much as I wanted her. Too bad she was so above me._

_I unraveled my hands from her hair and moved them down her sides. I slid them underneath her shirt and went back up. I could feel the electricity in the room. I delicately cupped her perfectly sized breasts; it was like her body was designed just for me._

_I placed supple open mouth kisses along her soft jaw and down her neck. I stopped at the base of her neck and placed several aggressive kisses there. I bit her a few times. He soothed them over with his tongue each time. I was marking her. I knew it was childish, but I just didn't care._

_She let out several seductive sounds that were way too feminine to be considered moans. She was like a little sex kitten, putty in my capable hands. She arched herself into me, but hit her head on the door I had pushed her up against. "Ow, fuck."_

"_Are you ok?" I asked attentively._

"_Yeah, keep going," she panted heavily. She craned her neck to kiss my earlobe, before whispering, "You're too good to me."_

"_Hey, you two? Can you please hurry and finish up? I mean come on just get off and get along. I want to get back to my __**girlfriend**__ and fuck her before she won't want to." Emmett softly pounded on the door. Fucking cockblocker._

_The mood was officially gone. Thank you Emmett. I grudgingly brought my hands out of her shirt and set her feet on the floor. I kissed her forehead lightly. "I'm sorry about your head." There was a pause._

"_I should probably go," I went a little rigid, I didn't want to leave._

"_Can you stay?" she pleaded with me. I wanted to stay more than anything in the world, but I knew she would regret it in the morning. She debated with herself internally._

"_I don't think Carlisle and Esme would be too inclined if they found me naked in your bed after a week of you being here," I tried to lighten the mood. Of course, I knew we would have sex if I stayed._

"_Who said we were going to have sex?" she pressed. She knew it too, but didn't want to admit it._

"_Weren't we?" I quirked my eyebrow._

"_Do you honestly think I'd give in that easily?" she was such a tease._

"_Um… you just did." I felt bad for pointing out the obvious._

"_Well, I'm sorry I couldn't help you with you **problem**." Apparently I pissed her off, because she palmed my dick hard through my jeans. I sucked in a breath and saw the satisfaction on her face. She opened the door and pointed out, "You can leave now."_

"_One more kiss for the road?" I didn't wait for an answer before I pulled her into another searing kiss. She thawed a little bit, but quickly regained herself._

"_Goodnight __**baby**__," the acid leaked from her tone, but I saw right through her. She grazed my dick lightly._

"_Until we meet again, Mia Bella." I placed one more chaste kiss where her fresh hickey was._

"MAN, Eddie boy!" Jasper and Emmett burst through the door.

"We just got he hook up from Ben! Enough for the next week, you have to have some of this shit! It's awesome!" Emmett went on about his latest score.

"Actually, I'm beat," I yawned.

"You didn't," Jas sounded appalled. I knew what he was talking about and I wouldn't even dream of it.

"Nah man. I found Jane still here."

"If you change your mind will be doing hits downstairs." I nodded and Emmett closed the door.

I drifted to sleep seconds later with thoughts about what I would do to Isabella Cullen.

* * *

**i hope you liked the Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist reference.**

**Questions? Comments? Cries of outrage? REVIEW. it literally makes my day**


	4. I Don't Know What to Think

**UPDATE!!!!**

**chapter four is bella's time getting ready for school and some realizations about her new world  
new photos in the polyvore set (alice and bella's first day of school outfits) check 'em out.**

**alas i own nothing but my amazing story haha.**

**read on!  
**

**

* * *

But You're Just So Cool**

_**Lemon?: In her dreams ; ]**_

**Bella Cullen.**

_The almost completely muted faces didn't faze me anymore. I had gotten used to only seeing the unabashed staring eyes. I wasn't struggling to look for anything, the way I had the first night. I knew he would come. The only unnamed face in my dream._

Unfortunately, he was always just out of my reach. I had this dream every night since the day after we met. It suddenly and unexpectedly morphed into the dream from the right after he left my room.

That first night I was way, way too horny to have a nonsexual dream. Of course, it too was about him. It was the best dream I've ever had. I woke up needing a cold shower.

_I looked around my closet trying to find something acceptable to wear to the next party. I was in nothing but navy lace boyshorts. The door opened unexpectedly, revealing his perfect frame. He pushed me up against the door, just like earlier. He assaulted me with the exact same kisses, too._

_I could faintly hear my favorite sex song, __**"So Contagious" by Acceptance**__, playing in the background―I know that's cheesy. Instead of stopping at the base of my neck, he continued down to my breasts. My hands groped his hair, pushing him into my breasts a little. He came up for some air and looked into my eyes. "Bella," he panted, "bed?"_

"_Yeah, that would be nice," I nodded._

_He opened the door and rushed to my bed. He lay me down gently and ripped off his Ralph Lauren button up shirt. I stared at his chiseled abs and chest. He had rippling muscles but was still lean and not as intimidating as Emmett. I sat up to feel his chest lightly with my fingertips, and he smiled down at me. He kissed right under my earlobe and whispered, "Lay down, please. I wasn't finished worshiping your glorious body."_

_I complied easily. He kissed down my torso. I wasn't expecting him to stop and it surprised me when he did. I felt his hot, sweet breath on my abdomen. He was kissing around my belly button. I didn't want him to stop there; he was so close to the real good stuff. I felt his hands move lower and my boyshorts sliding down my legs._

_Just the thought of him fingering me had me ready explode. I had never had a kiss as passionate as the one I shared with him, so the sex would have to be the most earth-shattering experience of my entire existence. He moved further south, and I squirmed under his capable hands._

"_Please," I begged pathetically. He completely ignored me._

"_You're smooth, I like it."_

"_Excuse me, sir? But I do believe you still have clothes on," I was completely naked and he still had his pants on. I didn't think it was fair._

"_My God you're right! Can you assist me?" I giggled and got down on my knees._

_I unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down. He waited for me to slide his boxers down as well. I did. He stepped out of both. He was standing before me completely bare. His erection was right in front of my face and my instincts took over. I was completely consumed by his very being._

_I took him in my hands and massaged gently. I looked up at him the entire time. His head fell back slightly and I heard a slight groan of pleasure leave his lips. I bit my bottom lip, admiring his heavenly body. He looked down to meet my gaze. I looked back to his completely hard penis and licked my lips seductively._

_He stroked my cheek once, almost letting me know it was what he wanted. I kissed his head and engulfed the whole thing in my plump lips. His hands wound themselves in my hair._

"GOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEAD!" No need for an alarm. Alice barged into my room and opened my black and white print curtains.

We had worked all week to turn my sketches into reality. All of the walls were painted bright turquoise. One had squares of fabric in all different sizes. Opposite that wall was my bed. I had a huge corkboard with so much different stuff it hardly fit, and there was no rhyme or reason to it. My duvet was peacock patterned. I had a huge black chandelier was hanging in the middle.

My bathroom was hot pink. I had a zebra print shower curtain, rug and towels. My sinks were white ceramic bowls. It didn't really match what everyone thought a bathroom should be, but I liked it.

In my walk in closet there was a long runway with all of my new clothes and shoes on either side. At the end of the runway there was a huge full length mirror with lamps shaped as fashion design models in designer clothes. There were three more that were exactly my size off to the side for Alice to pick out what I was supposed to wear.

"What do you want Alice?" I yawned.

"Um, hello? It's the first day of school," she scoffed.

"What?!?!" I jumped out of bed and rushed into the shower. When I got out Alice was in my room wearing her plaid uniform skirt with a revealing tank top, a tie that matched her skirt and a brown leather jacket. She was texting on her bedazzled iPhone.

"Oh good, you're done," she looked up when I cleared my throat. "Your uniform for today is on the first model in your closet."

"Thanks." I closed the closet door behind me. I looked at the models. They were all dressed.

The first was dressed in my uniform skirt and a slightly too big white button up. There was a hot pink trench coat over top and gray peep toe heels on the floor. A leather bag that was brighter turquoise than my room was slung over the shoulder of the model with a clear umbrella hanging off of it.

I didn't bother scrutinizing the other two that carefully. They were no doubt what Alice had planned on me wearing later today. I just didn't want to think about her obsession with fashion right now. I got dressed quickly.

"Bella you look great! Sexy and sophisticated at the same time, I'm just really that good." She came up and unbuttoned the top three buttons.

"Alice? Can I wear this to school?" the skirt was exceptionally short and with the top three buttons undone there was a lot of cleavage. I thought there was a uniform.

"Of course, the skirt is the only part of the uniform that's required for us. Most teachers don't even bother checking." She responded knowingly.

"Um, last question about my outfit; whose shirt is this, it's a little big?" I asked cautiously. I wasn't wearing a shirt she bought for me, that was for sure.

"Edward's," she answered simply ushering me to the gigantic vanity mirror. My jaw went slack and was probably touching the floor.

"Edward's?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. Did you not see the monogram?" I looked down and sure enough there was a navy blue 'EMA' monogram in elegant script on the chest, where the logo should be.

"No, but why am I wearing Edward's shirt?" I just couldn't. It would for sure scream 'I'm one of Edward's sluts!'

"Because I figured you wouldn't wear a stranger's shirt. And you can't wear Emmett's or Jasper's, that would look bad for them," she explained like I was an idiot.

"Ok, so I'm just going to look like a slut that slept with Edward on my first day?" I couldn't do this; I would ruin my reputation before I got the chance to make it.

"No, it won't," she said exasperated. "Edward doesn't give his clothes out after he sleeps with a girl, ever. He doesn't even fuck in his room."

"Really?" I wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, he's ridiculous. He doesn't really have a reason for not having sex in his room. He says something different to everyone. But I know why he doesn't give his clothes out. Everyone knows he's a slut. It makes the girl feel better. So, you are the only girl in town lucky enough to say she's wearing Edward Masen's shirt. I haven't even worn it."

"Lucky?" I asked skeptically. "And if you haven't worn it, how did you get it?"

"Yes, lucky. Edward may be a womanizing jerk to every girl he lays his eyes on, but every girl at school wishes she were actually his." She went to work on my hair and makeup. "Jasper got his shirt for me. They're all brothers, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Elizabeth and Edward Sr. adopted Emmett and Jasper." She explained my next, unasked question. I nodded thoughtfully as she explained all of this to me, letting it all sink in.

She moved on to my make up with out saying anything. I was done quickly. She said that I didn't need that much make up. She liked me with a natural look.

"Come on. Let's go get a bite to eat before school starts," she suggested.

"Where are we going?" I asked thinking what there was between here and the school. I was coming up blank, and I was not in the mood to cook. Alice started laughing her light, tinkling laugh. "What?"

"We aren't going anywhere. Five star chef, remember?" Right. I was going to have to get used to not cooking for myself.

"Ok, what do we have?" I walked into the kitchen. Alice sat down at the bar and started scrolling through the electronic menu. I peeked over her shoulder, " French Toast."

She nodded and signaled to Peter, our chef. "Four pieces of French Toast topped with strawberries and whipped cream. Two on each plate, please."

"Of course, Miss Cullen," he turned and got to work.

"How much time do we have?" I grabbed my iPhone, which had a new case on it. "Wow, Alice why am I up with an hour before school starts?"

"I'm always prepared," she answered simply and sipped on the mimosa that was suddenly in front of her.

"Alcohol? This early, really Alice?" I looked at her.

"Yeah, I always have it with breakfast," she shrugged. "If I only have one or two teachers can't tell the difference, not that any of them actually care."

I nodded and sipped mine. The French Toast was ready with plenty of time. Carlisle had already left for work and Esme was still sleeping. So, it was just me and Alice. We laughed with Peter while we ate our breakfast. I was really getting used to all this stuff.

"Time to go. I have your schedule and locker number and such in my car," she said picking up her keys.

"Ok, so we are taking your car?" I asked grabbing my bag and following her to the garage.

"Um, no. you are taking your car, because nobody probably saw you going to the party. And neither of us want to look like a loser who can't drive themselves to school," she explained with only minimal logic.

"Ok I understand that being seen is important part of this world, but it's a waste of gas to drive separately. Just ride with me." The look of horror at my reasoning shocked me.

"Look. You need to be seen and I can't damage my reputation by riding passenger with anyone but Jasper," she wasn't giving up. So, I sighed and grabbed my keys. "What is that?!?!" she shrieked.

"What?" I stopped and looked down at myself. I didn't think anything was the matter.

"Your posture is awful! You can't slump around like that, if you're wearing Edward's shirt." She looked horrified.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Alice. You aren't making any sense." I was confused by this random tangent.

"You are slouching. You cannot slouch and wear Edward's shirt. Someone will see you, or worse Edward will see you!" I opened my mouth to ask why that would be worse, but she continued without it. "He could see you and dispel rumors. You have to find your walk, it has to define you."

"Alice what the hell?" I still couldn't even start to fathom what she was talking about. I knew she was ranting, about what though I wasn't sure.

"Your walk, silly," she was speaking softer now. "Mine is really girly, graceful and I've been told it would probably put any professional ballerina to shame. Rosalie's, on the other hand, is a powerful strut that says 'Look at me; I'm hot and in charge, bitches!' I'm sure you've noticed both by now." She was right I had noticed both perfected walks. And her descriptions of both were completely accurate.

"Okay, I have. Now, how does it relate to me?" I was putting pieces together slowly. This world was completely new to me.

"We have to find yours. You would probably be in between mine and Rosalie's. Like a fun walk with some power to back it up." She walked up the hallway to the garage and back. It was exactly how she described it. "Now you try." I did. It took me fifteen minutes to get it even remotely close to the way she did it, another fifteen to perfect. It was almost a strut, but the little sway in my hips took out some of the power.

"Good thing we got up early, huh?" she giggled.

"Alice?" I stopped her before she walked into the garage.

"Yes, Bella?" she turned to face me.

"I have one more question," I started. She nodded for me to continue. "What does Edward's shirt have to do with anything?"

"Because, silly Bella, you want to be _involved_ with him," she explained. I was still confused and she obviously saw it on my face, because she continued. "Edward is the most sought after guy at Peninsula Crest. Plus, if he is seen as involved with you, the good little new girl, it will give him a less slutty rep."

"But I'll look like one of his one night stands," I complained again.

"No, you won't. For the last time, Edward. Does. Not. Give. Away. His. Clothes. To. The. Girls. He. Sleeps. With. You will look special, not slutty. Girls will be so jealous, they'll all know whose shirt it is and they'll be flocking you with questions. But me and Rose are your real friends, remember that." She turned around and walked into the garage. "By the way, it's raining. Use the umbrella I gave you."

"And how am I supposed to answer these questions?" I couldn't handle all the attention.

"When they ask you where you got it just say, 'I grabbed it off of his floor after he split on me when I had dinner at his house.'" I was tempted to ask if he knew. "He knows, and he knows his way around Peninsula Crest. Don't worry about his answers just come up with your own."

"Right," I slid into my car and waited for Alice to leave.

I turned my iPhone to **"I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby" by 3OH!3** and drowned my thoughts into the music blasting out of the Ferrari's amazing sound system. I was half way through the playlist when I followed Alice into the school's parking lot. She parked behind Emmett's massive Jeep and I pulled into the spot right next to hers. I looked around noting that neither of Edward's cars was here, as well as Jasper's missing crotch rocket.

I opened my umbrella and made my way to meet Alice at her door. I saw all three boys and Rosalie standing around the hood of the jeep; or sitting on the hood, in Rose's case.

"Here's your schedule. I got us in most of the same classes, but I knew you wanted art. So, I had to move a bunch of stuff around. I know for sure you will be with at least one of us at all times. Actually, all of your classes are with Edward, weird. Also, our lockers are right next to each other, as well as the rest of the gang. And," she handed me a large tote bag, "here are your books."

"Ok, thanks. Why are the guys aloud to ride together?"She just laughed at me. "What?"

"Bella, they are guys, hot guys. They can do what ever they want and still be completely desirable." She linked her arm through mine and walked to join everyone else. I could feel the eyes of the entire school on me, again. Though, there was only one pair of eyes I wanted to see me. And he seemed to not be paying attention.

"Hello, loves," she greeted everyone. "Edward?"

"Yes Alice?" he looked up and locked eyes with me. Alice cleared her throat after who knows how long―time seemed to stop when he looked at me―and flashed her smile.

"You and Bella are in all of the same classes," she announced.

"Okay?" he asked for her to continue.

"You are in charge of showing her around, of course," she said like he was an idiot for asking.

"Of course," he agreed sarcastically. "Bella?" his tone changed when he said my name.

"Yes?" I looked up from my schedule.

"Do you want to get started now?" Alone time with him?

"Yeah let's go," I hoped I didn't seem too eager. I looked back to Alice, "I'll see you in first?"

"Yep, Early English Lit." she nodded. I walked off toward the school with Edward.

My phone started buzzing. **NEW TEXT MESSAGE….ALICE.**

_Look, now you don't have to worry about answering any questions. He'll do it for you.

* * *

_

**please review. my computer needs a good orgasm. haha**

**Next Chapter: Edward before school and both during school :] (if you review, i promise a sneek peak)  
**


	5. Weekdays are for the Warriors

**yay! it's finally done. enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

Weekdays are for the Warriors**

**Edward Masen.**

"Fuck!" I woke from another disgustingly great dream starring Bella Cullen. It'd been the same every night since we met. Horny dream about Bella, cold shower, fuck-a-slut.

I was almost excited about seeing her again. I hadn't seen her since Emmett's interruption. And I was going to die of blue balls soon.

I jumped into the shower; realizing laying there thinking about what she did to me was not a good idea. I showered and changed into my boring uniform mechanically. The girls got more freedom with their outfits than the guys did. The only thing we got to choose was the color of our shirt. We were stuck with button ups, uniform ties and khaki pants. I looked forward to the outfit Alice had put on Bella for me today. I went down to the kitchen and was assaulted by the delicious smell of Charlotte's breakfast medley.

"Smells good, Char. How's Peter?" I smiled politely. I may have been a jerk to most of the people my age, but Charlotte was awesome. Best cook we've ever had here. I loved her like a sister. I walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer to go with her delicious breakfast. She shook her head at my choice.

"Actually," she looked at her watch, "he's probably cooking breakfast for Alice and her new sister…"

"Bella," I finished a little too quickly, it caught her attention.

"Huh?" she said with implied emphasis.

"Alice's new sister. Her name is Bella," I explained calmly. The image of Bella in the short uniform skirt danced in my head.

"Don't go hurting her Edward. Alice has told me a little bit about her and she sounds nice. I could see it when you said her name," she was warning me just like Alice.

There was no possible way I could hurt Bella. What was I saying, yes I could. And I would in a heartbeat. I would fuck her and dump her just like the rest of them. But something about her was different than the rest of them. I didn't know what this nagging attraction was, but I was sure that as soon as we fucked it would be gone.

"Good morning, pussaaaay," Emmett clapped a hand on my back. I rolled my eyes. "Char," he nodded. She set him a plate, complete with a cold beer.

"I'll the same, lovely," Jasper came down the stairs, joining the breakfast party. I really couldn't believe Charlotte had slept with him. He was a bigger slut than me and that was saying something. They each cleaned their plates fast and we chugged the rest of our beers.

"Ready?" They nodded. "Emmett you driving?"

"Why not?" he shrugged and grabbed his keys. "Bye Char. Thanks for breakfast."

"Bye Char," me and Jas said at the same time.

"Bye guys, don't get in too much trouble on your first day back," she shouted behind us. "Especially you Edward."

"I know, I know," we walked into the garage. "Shotgun." I cast a glance at Jasper daring him to disagree.

The drive to school was quiet, except for **"Lollipop Remix" by Framing Harley **blasting from the speakers. It was currently Emmett's obsession. It was raining, no surprise, so the doors and top were on.

Emmett pulled up into the spot next to Rosalie's BMW. Emmett hopped out of the driver's seat and sauntered up to meet her. They shared a tender 'hello' kiss. He was the perfect boyfriend, for her or anyone else. He was faithful and funny and would take care of his girl. Rosalie really needed this sense of security and they balanced each other perfectly. Rosalie: cold hard bitch. Emmett: fun loving goof ball.

"Hello Rosalie," I smiled pleasantly. I really wasn't that fond of Rose, but Emmett was absolutely in love with her.

"Edward," she responded indifferently.

I saw Alice pull in behind the Jeep, but Bella wasn't in the passenger seat. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw her cherry red Ferrari pull in. She stepped out wearing the most sinfully satisfying outfit I'd ever seen. I knew she was going to be wearing my shirt, but how good she looked was completely unexpected. I feigned the fact that I was looking and she seemed to believe it, until Alice addressed the group.

"Hello, loves," she greeted everyone. "Edward?" she asked with that tone that said she was up to something.

"Yes Alice?" I looked up and all I could see was Bella. Alice cleared her throat intrusively after who knows how long―time seemed to stop every time I saw her―and flashed her too innocent smile.

"You and Bella are in all of the same classes," she announced. What the fuck? Hell fucking yes!!

"Okay?" I asked nonchalantly, though I already knew what she wanted from me.

"You are in charge of showing her around, of course," she said like I was an idiot for asking.

"Of course," I agreed sarcastically. "Bella?" when I talked to her my tone softened. Alice shot me a warning glance.

"Yes?" she looked up from her schedule and blushed.

"Do you want to get started now?" I asked hoping to get her alone long enough to make out or something.

"Yeah let's go," She looked back at Alice a little nervously. "I'll see you in first?"

"Yep, Early English Lit." Alice nodded. She walked off after me. Her phone started going off. Mine did too, seconds later. **ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE…ALICE.**

_No need to thank me but be careful. if you hurt her so help me god!_

_p.s. your locker is next to hers as well._

Thank you Alice! I looked down at my schedule, which is our schedule I guess. We had last period study hall. Sweet!

"So did Alice have to drag you out kicking and screaming to get you to wear my shirt?" I started up this conversation so we could come up with our game plan.

"No, I went fairly quietly," she laughed.

"What?" I asked eagerly. She was so intriguing; I had to know what she was thinking.

"Well, I learned a lot about this new lifestyle this morning," she said waving her hand around. She was stirring up the air and I was assaulted by her sweet natural smell. "There were a few outbursts, but no major meltdowns on my part," she laughed again. "So, what are you planning on telling people about my ensemble?"

I hadn't given much thought about what I was going to say yet. I figured it would just come to me. Alice told me to make sure it didn't sound like we were just fucking, but to make it sound like we might go somewhere―like the back of her car. No, you are supposed to be getting a good rep by being seen with her. Well, hopefully we could go there.

"I haven't really thought about it," I admitted. "I was just going to go for a field test, but it's good we will be together all day. This way our stories won't be different."

"Yeah," she scoffed. "That was probably Alice's master plan." When we walked into the crowded main hallway she stumbled a little and I caught her.

"Are you alright? I think you might need some help navigating," I put my arm around her shoulders to prevent future spills and to get her closer to me. I could smell her delicious and natural strawberry/freesia scent and it was completely intoxicating me, once again.

"Yeah, I told Alice that me and gravity have a never ending battle for dominance―gravity usually wins―but she just doesn't listen," she laughed and snuggled into me a little bit.

I felt that slight electricity again. I smiled at our closeness, but it was too cocky to look sincere to anyone but me. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "This should keep you up."

"Wow, would you look at that. First twenty minutes of school and Masen's already snagged the new Mary," I heard that pathetic little fuck Mike Newton whisper to his friends.

"Well, naturally, Mikey. Her sister and his brother are dating. I'm pretty sure they were together at his party the other night." She would have the first part right, recently fucking Jasper and all that. Jessica Stanley was always in everybody's business. It didn't surprise me that she was the first to approach us. "Hey, Edward. You're Isabella. Right?"

"It's Bella, actually," she corrected timidly. Even wrapped in my arms she was still shy. I mean I knew everyone at this school either wanted me or wanted to be me.

"Oh, right," she acknowledged and cut straight to the juicy stuff. "So, are you two like fucking?" Still a slut.

Bella blushed deeply at the question. She didn't know that Alice told me she wasn't a virgin. I really couldn't believe it when I found out. She wasn't a slut though, I believe that.

"Um, no," Bella started, gnawing on her plump bottom lip. "We have all of the same classes and I already know him, from Alice." They laughed together, but I already knew Bella was observant and that she saw right through Jessica.

"I'm Jessica, by the way. If you need anything just let me know." She looked up at me and I knew the offer wasn't intended for Bella.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Jess. I think I can handle this one." I finally stepped in. Bella was holding her own fairly well.

"Of course you can, Edward. The king of the school should know his way around pretty well. It didn't take very long, did it?" she giggled and I shot her an annoyed glance. "P.S. Bella I love your shirt."

I figured Jess would notice. Bella's blush intensified at Jessica's observation. God, it was beautiful. What the fuck? Snap out of it, Masen.

"God fucking dammit!" Bella cussed under her breath.

"What's the matter?" I was dissecting her brain again.

"I fucking told Alice people would automatically assume we're fucking. Shit!" she was the hottest fucking thing in the world when she cussed. I needed to fuck her to get over this insane attraction. You always want what you can't have.

"So?" I didn't understand why she was so upset.

"So?" she asked incredulous and angry at the same time, looking up at me from underneath her long lashes. "So, I don't want to look like a slut."

"Not slutty, special," I reprimanded.

"That's what Alice said, but look at the very first question asked." She pointed out.

"Well it might have something to do with the slight mark you have on your neck. It's peeking out of my shirt. Probably left from that hickey I gave you," I laughed humorlessly. "The makeup doesn't help. It's making it darker."

"WHAT?!?" she screamed. Her hand flew up to her neck. "I can't believe this! It's still there? Good Lord. How fucking hard were you sucking for it to stick around for a week?" That got everyone's attention easily.

"Shhhh. I thought you didn't want everyone thinking you were a slut," I pulled her to our lockers and opened mine. "That sounded really bad. We just have to stick it out and deal with it."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" she asked.

"Well, the way I see it, we have two options on dealing with the rumors," I was going somewhere with this, honestly I was.

"Okay?" she pressed.

"Well, we could keep denying them," I gave her the first option.

"Or?" she said tiredly.

"We could actually make them true," I got ready for the explosion.

"What do you mean? Edward, it's too early for this." Once again there was almost an audible click when she figured it out. "Ohhh I can't believe you! You're an asshole in every sense of the word."

"So? You don't really care do you?" I pushed her gently against our lockers and put my hands on either side of her head. She was mad, but I could tell she was still turned on. It was written so clearly on her face.

"People are watching," she hissed. I could hear the whispers, but I honestly didn't care. I had to be close to her, it was like some kind of magnetic pull between the two of us.

"Let 'em watch," I shrugged. I kissed her plump lips softly. She moaned quietly. For a second I thought she was going to kiss back, but I was completely mistaken. She grabbed my face in both of her hands and looked at me angrily.

"Where is my locker, Edward?" I grabbed both of her hands and spun her around.

"Right there," I spun her around and pointed.

"Whatever," she slammed her books in her locker and pulled out the ones for first period.

"You won't be mad at me forever," I whispered in her ear. I started to suck on the same spot on her neck, hard. She moved her head to the side―probably unconsciously, I couldn't see her forgiving me already―to give me better access.

"Yeah, I'm already not mad at you," she sighed. That was almost too easy. "If we don't even look like friends we won't sell the excuses. And it would start more rumors, like… I don't know… "He only fucked her because Alice made him". And that is much, much worse."

"That's true." I opened my own locker to get my own stuff out. "So, what are you doing for study hall?"

"Is that a trick question?" she laughed. Her laugh was the most gorgeous sound on the planet. Shake it off, still a full day of school. You can't walk around with a boner the whole time.

"No, we leave all the time," I chuckled.

"Ok? So what did you have in mind?" she was opening up to me slowly. Hell, I might even get to fuck her during study hall.

"It's a surprise, but I'll be driving your car again." I shut my locker.

"Fine, I'm not going to even ask," she replied. "By the way, I'm still having trouble navigating."

I didn't need another hint; I put my arm around her again. We actually looked like a normal couple just walking the halls of school. It was a 'is the grass really greener?' moment. I shook it away quickly. We strolled into Early English Lit after the bell had already rung, but we had a teacher who had been at PC for a while, so he wasn't there yet. Like I cared.

Alice was the only other member of our group in that class. She had two empty seats next to her at a table. I opted for the one farthest away. She was probably going to bombard Bella with questions anyway.

I was surprised when Bella didn't even turn to look at Alice. I was even more surprised when she sat on my lap and started kissing me. I responded eagerly.

"What was that?" I whispered when we broke for air.

"It was building up and I wanted to be spontaneous. Plus this makes people think we're dating. Alice told me you don't 'make out'," she responded kissing me again.

It was true I didn't make out. It made the girls get attached and made them think they would change me. When really I knew it wouldn't. In the end, it was just messier if I kissed them in public or made out with them in private. It was usually just about sex. And in this particular moment, I couldn't care less.

We weren't interrupted by our need for oxygen this time but a rather loud, "ahem."

"I'm sorry about interrupting this little love fest. Maybe I should reconvene class to a time more suitable for you Miss…?" Marcus Volturi asked Bella. He was Jane's uncle and knew exactly what I was about. That's why he didn't bother addressing me. Luckily, he never told Aro anything.

"Cullen," she responded icily. "And no you don't have to do that, you wouldn't bother us." Holy shit! I just fell in love with this girl. I was so shocked she did that.

"Well, Miss Cullen," he sighed. "Can I speak with you after class?"

"Alright," she agreed easily.

"Mr. Masen," he turned to me now. "Try to keep it out of the classrooms."

"I can't make any promises, Marcus," I laughed.

"Good morning, class," he addressed everyone now. "Welcome to Early American Literature. My name is Mr. Volturi." He passed out our syllabus and asked all of us to read over the packet for the rest of the hour.

I pulled out my phone as soon as Marcus sat at his desk. I started a new text to Alice. '_Can we stay with you guys for the poker week?'_

My phone buzzed two seconds later. That was too fast. **ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE… UNKNOWN SENDER**. Unknown sender? I opened it curious.

_You are a fucking asshole. I can't believe you just let me take the hit for that one.―b. _B? Oh it was Bella. Fuck.

'_I'm sorry, but I didn't ask for you to make out with me in class. Plus, that guy is friends with my dad and he's keeping a lot of secrets for me. I can't just piss him off.' _I typed quickly.

My phone buzzed again with Alice's answer. _I'm not the only one who has a say in that decision anymore. And I'm thinking that Jasper and Emmett can, they haven't pissed Bella off yet._

Shit. Bella responded before I could text Alice back. _You didn't push me off either. You liked it. I could feel your satisfaction in my ass.―b_

Damn she was observant.

'_I'm sorry. I know I can get you out of trouble, though. If you'd like. I'll stay after with you. Your right and I'll share the blame with you.'_

Bella was more important than Alice. Hopefully that would pacify her. I really just didn't want her mad at me. Which is weird. It wasn't about needing somewhere to stay or the whole she's wearing my shirt―it looked too incredible for words on her―Because really her wearing my shirt said a lot, Jessica was just being a bitch, and in all honesty I could find somewhere else to sleep in like five seconds. I wanted to stay with her though.

I saved her number right before the next text from her. **ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE… LA MIA BELLA.**

_You bet your ass you're staying after with me. And I'll have to think about letting you stay. It depends how much you piss me off for the rest of your day.―b_

Thanks a heap Alice. "_You'll forgive me. Especially, after you see where I'm taking you for study hall."_

"_Jesus Christ Alice. You have the biggest mouth ever." _I typed to Alice. The bell rang right after and I help Bella gather her things. After everyone left, we went up to Marcus's desk.

"Mr. Masen you don't have to stay," he said kindly.

"No this is my fault too," I said moving my hand to Bella's lower back. He looked between us and then strangely at me.

"It isn't your fault Miss Cullen was disrespectful," he replied tentatively.

"Can you blame her? I mean look at me, I'm awesome," we both laughed heartily, while Bella gave a small giggle.

"Just don't let it happen again," he sighed, standing up.

"Are you still going to Poker Week?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, I'm all in. It's at your house, you know?" he warned. He was always getting me out of messes.

"Yes, I suppose I need some place to stay," I looked down at Bella. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you two going to need a pass?" he asked concerned.

"No, we have art next," I said, guiding Bella out the door.

"Thanks, I guess," she huffed. She still didn't want to admit that she couldn't be mad at me. Just like I couldn't be mad at her. It was intensely impossible.

"It really isn't a problem," I put my arm around her shoulders again. It was a position I was in frequently with girls, it was me showing all the other douche bags that she was mine. The real shock was going to be when I hold her hand. Shit, I'm getting a little carried away there.

"Are you seriously in art?" she asked sarcastically, chuckling slightly. Was it really that hard to believe?

"Yeah. Why is that funny?" I wasn't going to lie I was a little hurt.

"Well…um…you just don't really look like the artsy…um… type." That incredibly sexy blush crept into her cheeks.

"You're partly right. I'm a music major. Art isn't very popular for those being groomed for the family business, which is pretty much the entire student body. So, they combined everything considered an art form and put it in one class. Music, sculpture, painting, photography… you get the point. Come on, you'll see when we get there." He led me off with an amused look on his face. "So, what about you? What are you doing in art?"

"Painting and photography. But I'm pretty much an art nerd. I wouldn't even let Esme hire someone to help with my room. I'm still waiting for some opportunities to get some good pictures to put up," she explained timidly, probably still embarrassed. Her face was like an open book. "Wait. Don't we need to get our books?"

"No this is pretty much a free period. You do whatever you want as long as it's related to your art," I explained and opened the door for her. "Morning Emily. Sorry we're late. We had to talk to Marcus." I greeted the insanely creative art teacher, Ms. Young―she'd kill you if you call her that. She was fairly young and came off the res fresh out of college. She had dark brown hair and dark eyes. She had a flawless russet complexion.

"Did he write you a pass?" she asked sternly. I repressed a chuckle knowing she was kidding and Bella was probably fuming.

"No. I told him you wouldn't mind," I shrugged. I felt Bella stiffen beside me.

"I'm just kidding, sweetheart. I love seeing new faces in art, are you a freshman?" Bella looked up at me.

"Um, no I'm a junior. I just moved here," She answered shyly. Her blushed heated up again and made her look that young and innocent.

"Ok well, what art are you majoring in?" Emily smiled brightly.

"Painting and photography, but I'm most interested in the second," she replied a little bit more boldly.

"That's good. Now we have enough photographers where I can send you all out without me," she said excitedly. "Well since it's the first day, we aren't doing anything you can just relax for one period. I'm sure Edward will fill you in on how my class works."

"That's not a problem Emily. I wrote something over the summer, if you want to hear it," I added hopefully. I didn't want Bella to feel like she had to sit with me the whole class.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Why don't you play it for Bella first?" Emily suggested excitedly.

"Okay, if Bella will listen. I'd love to," I looked down at her gorgeous flushed cheeks.

My attention quickly moved to her eyes. Her eyes always betray her. When I first saw her she was one of the hardest people to read. I usually had a great concept of what everyone was thinking, but she was completely different. Now, however, I could tell exactly was she was thinking, just by the expressions she wore. She was still in shock of me being musical.

"Just because my dad wants me to take over the family business, doesn't mean I have any intention of doing so," I whispered as I walked her into the music studio.

My piano was in the very center with other instruments around it. I focused on piano, but I played pretty much everything. If I didn't already know how to play it, I set myself to find out.

"I find it hard to believe that you are the only musician in the entire school," she furrowed her beautiful brow. _Stop._ I sat down on the bench.

"I'm not," I smiled offering her a seat next to me. She sat down and raised her eyebrow, asking me to continue. "There is an orchestra."

"Oh?" she breathed to herself scooting back a little. I had unconsciously moved closer to her, our lips seconds away.

"Yeah. I refused to be in orchestra, because I like to compose. For myself only," I saw the next question playing on her plump, utterly kissable lips.

"Will you tell me where we're going for study hall?" She sucked in her bottom lip and chewed lightly.

"It would ruin the surprise," I said, letting my fingers drift over the keys producing the sounds of my newest song.

It was her song. I was partly lying when I told her I wrote it over the summer. I wrote it the week I didn't see her. The feeling of not seeing her was poured into every note of this melody.

She was so fuckable. I wanted every inch of her skin in my mouth. I wanted to watch her strip down in front of me, revealing her pussy. I wanted to see it soaking wet just for me. I wanted to see her tits bounce while she rides me…. _STOP!_ Great. Now I'm rock hard.

She watched my hands intently as I finished the final notes of the song. I looked at her the whole time and she didn't notice.

She looked up and her eyes were brimmed with tears. I wiped them away gently. I couldn't stand to see her like that. It only reminded me that that's what she would look like when I was finished with her.

"What's wrong? Did you not like?" If she didn't like the song I wrote for her, I don't know what I would do. I guess try to make it better. I couldn't believe I let her effect me this much. I'm turning into a fucking pussy. This has to stop.

"No, it was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," she whimpered tears about to flow over the edge.

"Then, why are you crying?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Because it was so beautiful. What inspires you to write something like that?" Hardest question ever asked.

"Nothing in particular"―lie―"just my friends"―partial lie―"and things going on in my life"―truth.

"You are a liar," she said matter-of-factly.

"What makes you say that?" How in the hell could she tell. She was observant as fuck.

"You were hesitant to start and you paused… a lot. So, that leads me to ask again, what was your muse?" Shit, I was busted. She knew. She had to know. That cocky little smile told me she knew.

"I… uh," I stuttered shamefully. "Fuck!"

"Wow, Masen. That's awfully… sweet of you," she gloated mercilessly. "You know it astounds me you can go from egotistical jerk―banging anything with a vagina―to… well writing me a song. Just wait until the crew hears about this. I can play that game too you know."

"What ga―," the bell rang before could finish. She got up fast and walked out, doing that boner enticing swing walk. I ran to find her in the crowded halls, looking innocently lost, with fucking Newton and Crowley panting after her. They were eager to point the way. Time to burst they're bubbles.

"Hey, baby, why didn't you wait for me?" I grasped her hand firmly, knowing she was going to try and wiggle away. She cocked one eyebrow and smiled. Shit.

"Oh is that what you wanted? I thought you told me to go ahead," she fluttered her eyelashes for effect.

*******

Spanish and PreCal passed super slowly. I sat by Bella in both and couldn't focus on anything but her. She was like my own personal brand of heroin. It sucked that she was so moral and wouldn't just no-strings-attached fuck me, although pretty much all day was spent getting aroused by that little tease.

All I had to do was make it until study hall. Then, I'll take her out to the beach. She'll be so romanced, she might make out with me.

_What the hell? Since when did I 'might get a lucky make out'. This chick is seriously messing with my mental capacity._

With her in every single one of my classes, I'm most likely going to fail everything but art. Plus, if things end badly, and they will, I have to see her everyday. And it was going to be a shot to the balls every time I see her sad.

"Edward? Come on, let's go. I'm hungry," Bella was standing over me with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"What?" I shook my head lightly.

"The bell rang like two minutes ago, and I want to go to lunch," she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry." I got up and gathered my stuff. She started picking up her books, but I stopped her and grabbed them for her.

_Why the hell are you carrying her books, you dumbass?_

"Well… thanks," she struggled with her words, no doubt surprised by my offer.

"No problem," I mumbled walking out of the classroom behind her.

"Bella!" Alice called her from by our lockers where she was waiting with Jasper, Emmett and Rose. "How was your morning with Casanova over here," they giggled.

Alice hooked her arm through Bella's and they walked ahead of everyone to the cafeteria, whispering and giggling and probably talking about me. I watched as Bella sashayed in front of me. Someone elbowed my ribs.

"You've got it bad Eddie," Rosalie laughed.

"Don't call me that," I said as steadily as possible. I knew she was right, but my patience for Rose was slim to none. After a few back and forths I got pissed of.

"Calm down, we already know she likes you back. The only problem is you won't be able to stop yourself from hurting her. You better stay away. It's what's best for everyone," she jabbed.

"You don't think I know that, Rose!" I yelled.

"Dude calm down," Emmett said, naturally standing up Rose, instead of his best friend.

"I know I'm sorry. I just can't seem to help myself. You remember when we got that awesome shit from Yorkie?" He nodded silently, probably wanting some more now that I reminded him of it. "Kissing her is better than that. You can't even say that about Rose. This girl is a drug designed just for me, and trust me I'm an addict already."

"First off, thanks for ratting me out, asshole. Now, I'm in trouble. Secondly, I kinda get what you're saying, but if you want her, you have to change," he said frankly.

"I know, but I just can't."

"Yes, you can. You just don't want to," he said not believing me.

We walked into the cafeteria, where our usual table was empty and waiting. Bella sat down, and I took a seat next to her. She was looking around the room, but I couldn't figure out what for. Surely she wasn't trying to make me jealous. If she was, it was sure as hell working.

"What are you looking for?" I whispered in her ear, wrapping my arm possessively around her.

"Something to eat," she replied still not looking at me. Alice shot her a look of horror.

"Bella, we don't eat at school. It would be so embarrassing," Alice explained, still horrified.

"Well that sucks for you. I'm hungry. If it helps your social standing I'll get a salad," she said irritated. "Are you coming?" she turned to me.

"No, I'll eat later," I said reluctantly letting go.

I didn't take my eyes off of her as she walked over to the salad bar. While she was waiting for her turn, I saw the way to familiar sandy blonde mop approach her. I was about to get up when Emmett stopped me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked pushing me back down.

"Going to stop that douche from moving in on my girl," I scowled.

"She's not your girl," he pointed out. "You already said you didn't want to date her."

"He's going to hurt her more than I ever could," I said standing up again. I didn't wait for him to say anything before I left the table to go beat some ass.

"Are you really having trouble?" I heard Bella question. "I wouldn't mind tutoring you."

_Tutoring, I'm sure that's what he wants. Douche._

"Thanks Mary. I appreciate," he lied smoothly. And who was I to burst his bubble by telling him she wasn't a virgin.

"Again, my name is Be―" she was cut off by my hand around her waist.

"Hey baby," I kissed her head tenderly. "Villanova."

"Ah, Masen afraid of a little competition are we?" he laughed darkly.

"It's not a competition, because you already lost," I glowered at him.

"If you say so, Edward," he turned to Bella, "I'll see you later Mary." He walked off.

"My name's Bella," she called after him. She unwrapped herself from my arm and turned to glare at me. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"There's nothing the matter with me, and you better stay away from that asshole," I snapped.

"You don't own me, Masen. I'm not your little play thing that you can get all greedy with," she huffed and left me standing at the end of the salad bar. She was just about to pay when I slipped my credit card to the cashier. "I have money Edward put that away."

The cashier went to hand me my card back and I shook my head, signaling for him to slide it. "You are infuriating. Do you know that?"

"You could at least say thank you after I pay for your meal," I said angrily.

"I didn't ask you to pay for anything. I told you not to," she snapped not looking at me. "I don't owe you anything."

"Trouble in paradise?" Emmett laughed as we got back to the table.

"Shut up Em," I muttered sullenly.

"James Villanova? Really?" Alice prodded.

"Yeah he needs help studying for Philosophy," she answered nonchalantly.

"I'm sure he does," was Alice's response. "So, are you going to help him?"

"I don't see why not," she shrugged.

"Well he looked into you," Rose piped up.

"Yeah? He seemed really into himself. And he kept calling me Mary. I probably told him like twenty times my name's Bella. It was a tad frustrating," she complained. The whole table started laughing. "What the hell is fucking funny?"

"Bella, you are so naïve," Alice giggled. "Mary is codename for virgin, as in 'Virgin Mary'."

"What?! But…I'm, well not…" she protested weakly, glancing up at me. I raised my eyebrow.

"Well sweetie, I know that, but…" Alice started.

"Nobody else does," I finished bluntly. Alice shot me an angry look, but I ignored her.

"Did you?" she peeked up at me from under her long lashes.

"Not at first," I admitted, forgetting about everyone else in the room much less the table. "I was kinda shocked when I figured it out."

"How did you figure it out?" she took a delicate bite of salad. Her pouty lips were wrapped around the fork a second longer than necessary, I noticed. She was teasing me.

"I… erm… noticed some _subtle_ hints," my voice laced with suggestion.

She took a few more bites, in the same fashion, and I was broken out of my Bella-induced haze for long enough to realize our sexual tension was probably making everyone at the table uncomfortable. She smirked and got up to throw her tray in the garbage. She reached for my bottle of water and took a small swig. "Thanks."

I just nodded silently. This tease is going to kill me. I was about five seconds from dragging her to the nearest empty classroom to have my way with her to get rid of the raging hard on she had just given me. She was saved by the bell.

We all walked back to our lockers together and then headed to our respective classes. Bella walked super closely to me the whole time. I knew what she wanted, so I gave it to her―because I seriously doubted my ability to deny her anything.

_Shit. I really need a few minutes to _compose _myself._

I saw the bathroom about two feet away from the lab. Hell yes! I walked her to the door and stopped.

"Why don't you go and get a seat. I have to go to the bathroom," I kissed the top of her head sweetly. She nodded and silently walked to the only empty table left.

I set my books down on the table in the guy's lounge―swakny, I know―and went to the urinal. I pissed and went to the sink. I washed my hands, trying to think of anything that had nothing to do with Bella. I was failing. Just the thought of her name made my dick twitch.

Shit. There is no way in hell I'm doing it myself. And there's no way to get a slut in here without Bella finding out. Hmmm… I wonder if Bella is willing to lend a hand. It's her fault anyway. I grabbed my phone and typed a quick text.

After about a minute or so, my saving grace walked into the lounge, "Edward?"

"Over her angel," I called from where I was still standing at the sink.

"What's your big emergency?" she looked me up and down. "I don't see any bl…oh. Are you fucking me?" her eyes landing on my erection.

"Not yet," I sighed.

"Nice," she laughed. "But I'm not about to fuck you in the bathroom at school. Just jack off."

It was my turn to laugh. "I don't know if you've heard, but I do **not **jack off. Plus this is your fault anyways."

"Well I'm not doing it. And what the hell do you mean it's my fault?"

"You were teasing the hell out of me at lunch and don't even try to deny it," I accused.

She smirked. Then, she did the unthinkable―I mean I was hoping she would, but I wasn't counting on it―she got on her knees and undid my belt and pants. She really was an angel… with a little set of horns.

"Wait," I said realizing we were in the middle of the bathroom.

"You have got to be shitting me? You ask me to come in here and get your rocks. For some reason, I agree to this absurdity. And now you have the nerve to stop me?" she fumed.

"Well I guess if you want to get suspended for indecency, I could let you continue," I brought her up short. "That's what I thought. Just let me lock the door." I walked over and flipped the lock, so we wouldn't be interrupted.

"You do this a lot, don't you?" she sighed.

"First time this year," I smirked. She rolled her eyes and pulled my pants down. Not-so-little Eddie sprung free for her… finally.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she exhaled, stroking me gently. My eyes rolled back somewhat.

Before I knew what was happening, she took all of me in those deliciously plump lips. My imagination did her no justice. She began moving her mouth slowly. My hands wound themselves into her hair, increasing her speed.

I looked down, but quickly looked away. The sight was just too much. I wouldn't have lasted two more seconds, and she definitely would've laughed in my face.

"Oh god… Bella," I groaned. This had to be the best head ever received. She swirled her tongue around the head quickly and went back to deep throating. I could feel my tip hitting the back of her throat, again and again.

One of her hands went to my ass to keep me still, while she started to squeeze my sack with the other. As if that wasn't enough she swallowed around me. I was so close to the edge.

"Bella," I tapped her shoulder. Not every girl swallowed. "I'm going to cum in like two seconds. I kept tapping her, and she swatted me away. "Bella… ugh… I'm serious."

She kept going, as if I hadn't spoken. Her tongue stroked me and I lost it. Since she obviously didn't care, I exploded in her mouth without second thought. She swallowed every fucking drop like a trooper.

When her mouth was done milking me, she released me with an audible 'pop'. She stood up and dusted herself off. I followed suit, pulling myself together.

"Come here," I pulled her into me crashing our lips together. I could taste myself in her mouth and I moaned. She broke the kiss and looked up at me. "Thank you."

She rolled her eyes as the lat bell rang. "Come on perv, we're late."

I put my arm around her and we strolled through the empty halls to biology. We walked into the lab and right to the table she had her stuff on. The new teacher had already started class.

"Do you two have a pass?" he asked turning around from the smart board.

"No," I answered simply. Bella stayed silent beside me.

"Then why are you still here?"

"I'm here to listen to all of your first day nonsense." Who in the hell did this guy think he was? Did he not know how things worked around here?

"Young man―"

"Edward," I interrupted.

"Fine, _Edward_, I don't know why you seem to think that you are above the rules here, but―"

"Mr… uh, Black," I said reading his name off the board. "I believe the fact that my family donates a very, _very _generous amount each semester is reason enough. In fact, I'm probably paying your salary right now. So you can carry on," I explained, leaning back in my seat.

He hadn't so much as glanced at Bella during my tirade, but she was staring at him with rapt attention. There were tears welling up in her eyes threatening to spill over. _What the hell?_

"Jacob?" she asked, her voice was a mix of sorrow and horror.

"Actually miss, I would like to be called Mr. Bla―Holy shit!" he cursed as he finally looked at her. "Bella?"

The tears were flowing freely now. "Bella what's wrong? Please talk to me," I begged, watching her sob. She didn't say anything; she just clung to my side, shaking her head.

"I just want to leave," she mumbled pushing me away slightly.

* * *

**sorry about the cliff hanger. but what is a good story without at least one. right?  
any theories on bella and jacob? any commentary on the chapter?  
well let me know. reviews=love.**


	6. You're Starting to See Right through Me

**i would like to start by saying that i'm sorry i always take so gosh darn long to post. i'm really slow at thinking of the best way to let things unfold and it's marching season, so i'm extremely busy and it is hard to get anywhere near a computer.**

**also,  
i'm a moron and made two mistakes in previous chapters. so instead of reposting i'm just going to fix it here  
1:edward, emmett, and jasper are NOT brothers. not adopted not blood related nothing. they're just really good friends. i had a brain fart. my bad.  
2: james needed help in Early English Lit. not Philosophy.**

**agian sorry.**

**one last thing, i own nothing. (dare to dream. haha)  
**

**

* * *

You're Starting to See Right through Me**

**Bella Cullen.**

I knew that face, it was so familiar, yet I couldn't place it. Edward was probably thinking I'm crazy. I was staring intently at the new teacher. Edward was going on and on about how he could do whatever he wanted because he was rich and yadda yadda. Something I definitely didn't like about him. I wasn't paying any attention at the moment though. I was racking my brain to match his face with a name.

"Mr… uh, Black," and that's all I heard Edward say. I felt like a I had been hit with at ton of bricks. I burst into tears involuntarily.

"Jacob?" I barely choked out before all I could do was gasp for air. This probably worried poor Edward out of his mind. He probably thought I was bipolar. One second I'm swallowing his cum in the boys' bathroom, the next I'm crying my eyes out for no apparent reason.

"Actually miss, I prefer Mr. Bla―Holy shit!" he finally looked at me. "Bella?"

I clung to Edward's side, sobbing my eyes out. All I wanted was to disappear. This couldn't be happening. I thought I left him behind me in Phoenix.

"Bella what's wrong? Please talk to me," Edward was freaking out beside me.

"I just want to go," I mumbled, pushing away slightly. Before I could get very far Edward was at my side holding my books. He put his other arm around me and guided me towards the door.

"You can't leave," I heard Jacob reprimand Edward.

"The hell we can't, asshole! Obviously you don't pay attention," Edward yelled over his shoulder.

"Bella?" Jake sounded hurt now.

I looked up at Edward with puffy eyes and shook my head. He nodded and we went out to my car without another glance at Jacob.

"Keys?" Edward held his hand out. I groped around blindly in my purse. My hand landed on my ribboned key chain. "Don't worry. I'll have Alice get your things."

He opened the door for me. I got in silently and he went around to the other side. He climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. It surprisingly was raining. I fumbled with the switches in the middle. Edward quickly caught on to what I wanted and flipped the right switch. The top went down and blew cool September air on my overheated face.

"Are you ok?" he asked never taking his eyes off the road. His fingers intertwined with mine. I felt some relief wash through my body instantly

"No," I shook my head.

"Well thank you for the great detail," he said, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Well are you going to tell me what's the matter?" I could tell he was starting to get annoyed by my vagueness.

"I know our biology teacher," I said not wanting to go into detail.

"Well no shit Sherlock?" I couldn't help but laugh. I was glad he was trying to make me think of something else. "Would you care to go into detail?"

"Not while you're driving. I saw the way you were acting around James. For some reason, I've realized, you are fiercely protective of me. It's like the only one who's allowed to hurt me is you," I informed him. "And that is ridiculously hypocritical. I'm a big girl Edward. I can think for myself I don't need you to decide for me."

He didn't say anything, this time. I saw the muscles in his jaw clenching. I'd noticed he did it when he was upset… or jealous. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for another ten minutes before I couldn't take it anymore, "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"We'll be there in a few minutes," he answered stoically.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." I didn't bother hiding the acidity leaking from my voice.

A few moments later, he stopped the car. "We're here."

He got out and opened my door. I got out and looked around. It was beautiful. We were on a cliff secluded by massive trees. It looked out over the angry blue Pacific Ocean, and that's all you could see for miles. The sky was cover with thin wispy clouds with small patches of blue here and there.

"Whoa, it's beautiful," I breathed. Standing in this spot made me feel so small. Not the same way _he_ did though. I don't think I'll ever forgive that bastard. I could feel the tears silently streaking my face. I couldn't get the energy to put emotion into them. I just let them trail down my face.

Edward startled me only slightly when he wrapped his arms around my delicate waist. He leaned to whisper in my ear, "I can think of only one thing more beautiful." When I didn't say anything, he finished with, "You."

He spun me around to face him and noticed my tears. "Baby, I know that guy is an asshole, but there's no reason to cry over him."

"You don't know the half of it," I sighed.

"Then why don't you let me in, baby? Just let me in," he begged.

"First," I started, angrily, "I'm not your 'baby'. Second, not that it's any of your business, Jake is my ex."

"I'm sorry, Bella," he responded gently. I thought about how he was acting right now and there was hope in me that he could possibly change for me. Then, I thought about the other ninety-nine percent of the time where he was an arrogant asshole. I hadn't really told him I wanted to be with him, but I really shouldn't have to. So, for now, I would play his games. His arms were still draped lightly around my waist. It made me feel delicate and wanted.

"I just can't believe I'm still stuck on him," I mumbled to myself.

"God, Bella. You are killing me here," he groaned. "You can't not tell me and then hint around at it like that. It's just not fair"

"You're right, I'm not being fair." I paused to figure out how I would phrase the rest of my sob story. "This is embarrassing. You're going to think I'm pathetic."

"Never," he promised.

"You are such a liar," I said instantly.

"Please, Bella. Just tell me," he pleaded again.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone. _And _you can't interrupt." He nodded silently, pretending to lock his lips. I let out a small giggle and started, "Jake was my first boyfriend." I took in a deep breath to steady myself. "Two years ago―my freshman year, his junior year of college―he was student teaching in one of my classes in Phoenix, where I lived at the time. I, apparently, caught his eye because he started to give me extra attention in class. You know he would stop by my desk, often, to make sure I understood and stuff like that. I know I'm stupid for even letting it get to me, but it did. I developed a huge crush on him. I started to stay after for 'help', but I just wanted to see him. I didn't even notice the special treatment. I thought he was just doing his job. That was until some girls, who were jealous I was getting all of the attention from the 'hot student teacher', pointed it out to me."

I hadn't realized my eyes were closed until I opened them to see an intensely focused Edward. He was leaning up against the hood of my car, arms still around me. His thumbs traced circles in my lower back, it was powerfully soothing me, as he waited for me to finish.

"One day, he came over after school to return my book that I 'forgot'. I had needed if for that night's homework. He stayed to help me, and still stayed after I finished. We just talked and flirted. I didn't really think he could possibly like me as more than a student, but I guess I was wrong.

"I was in the middle of telling him that his science joke was really corny and he just out of the blue kissed me. It had gotten really hot and I stopped him.

"'We can't, Jacob,' I said out of breath. I really wanted to continue. 'It's not right. We could get in serious trouble.'

"'Is it not worth it?' he asked. His eyes, still passionate, looked deeply into mine. 'I know you can feel it, Bella. I want to be with you.'

'I know. Trust me I know. I want it too, but we'll get in serious trouble if we get caught,' I stumbled through an excuse to cover my nerves.

'We won't get caught. Silly girl you worry too much,' he laughed. 'Please be mine.'

"And I gave in. Like he obviously knew I would. We started a secret relationship, and I ditched all my friends to be with him whenever we could get together. It started out at a normal pace," I sighed. "We kissed, we held hands. He was always gentle and loving with me. A few nights I lied to my 'parents' and spent the night at his apartment. He never pushed me to have sex with him. I really respected him for it. So much so, that I wanted to give it to him.

"I didn't get that chance. He took it from me―"

"That fucking asshole! I'll rip out that… that dog's throat," he fumed at my revelation.

"You promised you wouldn't interrupt," I reminded him. He locked up his lips again. "It wasn't like I wasn't willing, he was just so… forceful about it. It hurt for like two days, but I liked it. I mean sex is enjoyable, right? So I didn't break up with him. He started to get demanding after that. He wanted it all the time, and we did it all the time. It started to not hurt anymore, but it was also loosing its likability." I could feel the tears coming. It didn't even hurt me that much anymore that he, technically, raped me. It hurt what happened next.

"I spent all of my free time at his apartment. Always fucking him, pleasing him. He didn't even care if I got off or not. He wasn't loving or caring anymore. One day I asked him if, for once, we could just have dinner and watch a movie. No sex. He agreed after some begging on my part. He promised he would have dinner waiting for me when I got done with my meeting and homework.

"The meeting that day got out early. So, I did my homework extra fast, not bothering to check it. All so I could surprise him, so I could spend more time with him.

"I had a key so we wouldn't ever 'waist precious time'. I let myself in like I usually did. I could hear music wafting out of his room and see the timer in the kitchen going. I figured he was going to rescind his side of the bargain and we were going to have sex. So, I stripped down to my matching lace undie set.

"As I got closer to the door I could hear his moans. I smiled to myself, thinking he was jacking off because I said I didn't want to have sex. I was about to open the door, when I stopped dead in my tracks. I heard a different set of moans. They were definitely more feminine than anything he could do.

"I was wrong. Both times I guessed. He was cheating on me. I busted open the door―still in my underwear―to see him in the middle of fucking someone else. I looked to see who it was, and I couldn't believe it. He was fucking Leah Clearwater, the biggest slut in our class.

"'What the hell are you doing,' I sobbed.

"'Oh… shit. Baby this isn't what it looks like.' I thought I was going to shit a brick when he said that." I shook my head and looked to see Edward staring intently out at the angry ocean. His jaw was clenched tight. We sat in silence until; once again, I couldn't take it anymore. "Edward, say something please," I begged.

"We better transfer out of that class," he started angrily. "Because I'll fucking kill him."

I started to cry lightly. Edward placed my chin between his thumb and index finger. He tilted my head up to look at him. I couldn't look away, he was holding me firmly enough to make sure I couldn't.

"Love, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He kissed away my tears, after his apology.

"You didn't," I sighed.

"Is your story finished, then?" he asked.

"I guess so. His reason for cheating on me, did you want to know that?" I laughed.

"Only if you want to tell me."

"He said I wasn't slutty enough. I was too safe. And Leah always got off before him," I said bitterly.

"So let me get this straight. He raped you… repeatedly. And then dumped you because of it," his voice reeked of acidity.

"Pretty much." I contented myself in the warmth of his chest. His strong arms wrapped tightly around me.

"I would never hurt you like that… dog." The words reeked from his beautiful mouth laced with acidity and judgment.

"I know," I lied. Part of me wanted to believe him, but I just couldn't.

He rocked me back and forth on the hood of my car. He kept whispering in my ear. "I'll never leave you." "You are my life now." "You're too good for him… hell you're too good for me, but I'm selfish enough to try and make you love me anyway." Just to name a few. God only know how long we stood there for, but we were brought back to reality by **'Crazy Bitch' by Buckcherry **blaring from my iPhone. I pulled away from him to answer it. I hadn't even noticed I was crying until the wind made the streaks cold.

_Alice, _I cursed internally.

"Hello?" I answered grudgingly. Edward silently wiped away my tear streaks. I could feel one last tear in the corner of my eye, and he kissed it away before it had a chance to fall.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Did you not hear your phone or something? We have stuff to do and you have a visitor," Alice yelled through the phone.

"What stuff? And why in the world would I have a… oh." I stopped. Edward would not be happy with me. Wait. Why the fuck did I give a damn what he thinks?

"Next week is poker week, duh. I'll explain when you get home. Like now," she demanded. I sighed, hanging up the phone dejectedly. I did not like reality. I liked our personal bubble―where Edward was a seemingly decent human being, instead of a womanizing jerk.

"I have to go. Alice needs me to plan some poker week something or another." I tried to hide the emotions in my voice, but I'm sure he saw right through me.

"Ok, let's go." He opened my door and let me get in, before going to the driver's side.

The car started and we sat in a more comfortable silence. It was getting chilly so I reached to put up the top, but he beat me to it. I turned on the radio instead. We were almost to my house when I realized he didn't have a car.

"Do you want to go to your house first?"

Before he could answer, we were in sight of my driveway. I caught a glimpse of Alice's familiar Porsche and Emmett's monster Jeep. There was a third car I didn't recognize, but, from the murderous look on Edward's face, I could tell it belonged to James.

"No," he started, too calmly, "Emmett's here. I think I'll stay."

"Great." My groan was cut short by the slamming of the door.

Edward came around to get me out. As soon as my ass was off the seat, his arm encircled my waist. I tried to wiggle free―to avoid the obvious seen that was about to take place―but Edward kept his grip firm.

"Edward grow up," I hissed at him. "Am I not allowed to have guy friends?"

"No, you have Jasper and Emmett," he growled. His face was still tensed and his tone frightened me just a little. "Besides, he doesn't want to be your 'friend'. He wants to use you because he thinks you're a virgin."

"You don't know what you're talking about," I scoffed. "It doesn't matter what you think of him because you don't own me―as I've already pointed out―and I can make my own decisions."

I finally broke free of his grasp when we walked through the front door. I knew James's type. I've dated them before. And I knew Edward's possessiveness was just an added bonus to make it more fun for him. The chase―or "the hunt"―was the fun part. Edward's lack of contact didn't last long, I realized. He just grabbed my hand after we made it through the door.

"In here Bella," Alice called from the living room.

"Hey, Bells," Emmett smiled at me when I walked in the room before Edward. "Uh oh." He whispered as soon as Edward sulked in behind me.

"Hello Mary," James greeted. A wicked smile graced his handsome features.

_Score 1 for Bella._

"It's Bella," I corrected politely for the thousandth time.

"Masen," James addressed Edward.

"Villanova," Edward grumbled back.

"James, I'm sorry, I knew I agreed to go out. But Alice needs my help with some stuff. So, you can just chill here with us… if you want to." I was trying to be cordial, seeing as how Edward decided he was going to be a prick. I could hear Edward stifle a groan.

"Thanks for the invite, Mary. But something tells me your _boyfriend _wouldn't like that too much," he said looking at mine and Edward's hand.

"If Edward doesn't want to play nice he can leave." He was being ridiculous. If what happened in the bathroom today didn't prove that I wanted him, I don't know what would.

I did know one thing though―I planned on playing his games. I knew I kept saying―honestly hoping I'd start believing myself soon.

"Actually, we are staying here. Remember _Bella, _poker week." He stressed my name.

"Poker week isn't until next week," I pointed out.

"But the house is being cleaned to show off for all the 'important guests'," he mocked.

"Then stay at Jas or Emmett's house," I suggested. I was getting irritated with him―arguing with me in front of James, like he had something to prove.

"Bella," Jasper interrupted timidly. "We're staying here. We usually just end up crashing at Edward's, but since we aren't allowed over there this week, we're staying with our you know… girlfriends."

"You know Edward? Fine stay I don't care. I'm going to change." I wrestled from his grip and went up to my room without another word.

I headed straight for my closet, ignoring Alice's 'after school outfit'. I went to the drawers and pulled out a pair of yoga pants and cami. I quickly stripped out of my uniform skirt, standing in front of my mirror looking like Tom Cruise in 'Risky Business'. I unbuttoned Edward's shirt, revealing the black lace bra I had worn today. I took one more quick whiff of the sensual aroma known as Edward.

"And I thought you looked good in my shirt this morning," his smooth, smug voice echoed.

"How long have you been standing there?" I turned to look at him with accusing eyes.

"Long enough," he chuckled, letting my favorite crooked smirk grace his perfect lips.

He crossed the room in three long strides, backing me up against the dresser. His lips attacked mine. His tongue darted against my too plump lower lip, begging me to let him. I did. Our tongues battled for dominance at first, and then I gave up. He massaged my mouth, eliciting a moan from me. He ground his erection on my core, breaking me of the heated trance I was under.

"Edward… stop," I panted when he came up for air.

"No, I know you want this. I can feel the heat and wetness through your panties. Why do you want to stop?" he demanded.

"I don't trust you," I admitted.

"Have I ever done anything to you to make you not trust me?" I shook my head. "So what is it, then?"

"I don't trust your reputation," I sighed.

"Please, love. Give me a chance to prove to you I can change," he was begging me. I just shook my head.

I pushed him away to change, and he just stood there. I threw his shirt at him after I put on my yoga pants and cami. I pushed past him to leave, but he stopped me.

"I'm not going to give up," he whispered determinedly. I knew he wasn't. I was counting on it actually. He kissed my forehead lightly. Then, guided me down the stairs.


	7. Actually She's a Saint

**ok i'm done haha finally. there are two new outfits up. so check those out too.  
sadly nothing is mine.  
ENJOY!  
**

**

* * *

Actually She's a Saint**

**Bella Cullen.**

I felt confident as I twisted out of his grip. With my new strategic mindset, I felt invincible. I darted quickly to my bathroom, trying to avoid the awkward situation downstairs as long as possible. I succeeded in stumbling several times.

I took several deep breaths―to calm myself before facing the inevitable fight about to happen downstairs. I had expected Edward to go downstairs without me. Wrong. He was waiting in my room, looking at all the miscellaneous crap on the cork board above my bed. I cleared my throat noisily.

"Ready?" he stood up.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Um… we were just in your closet making out," he responded blatantly judging my sanity.

"I know." I brushed off his remark. "Why didn't you go back downstairs?"

"Because you probably wouldn't like it very much if I beat the shit out of your friend." His jaw was clenched. "I'm much calmer when I'm around you."

"Well come on." I jogged down the stairs in front of him. My tight yoga pants gave him a teasingly good view of my ass. I heard his tortured groan and smiled wickedly to myself.

I joined our friends in the living room. I plopped down on the empty couch. My eyes went directly to where James was sitting, before I went to my room. I frowned curiously.

"He left, Bella," Alice answered my unasked question. "Right after Edward followed you to upstairs."

"Oh, I should probably apologize. That was kinda rude." Almost as if on cue, my phone pinged with a new text. Edward mumbled something unintelligible. I ignored him.

'_Don't worry Mary, Masen doesn't scare me. You can make it up to me by letting me take you out tomorrow night. What do you say?'_

I texted him back accepting his offer. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. Edward was awful at hiding his intense jealousy.

"Okay Alice what do you need me for?" I sighed.

"Poker week silly," Alice responded with a tinkling giggle.

"I know you said that already, but I thought it was at his house?" I gestured towards Edward.

"Yes well the students have their own traditions to uphold." She smiled.

"Okay…?" I set her up to continue knowing she wasn't done.

"We here on the Olympic Peninsula are known for wild parties and glorious fashion," she enthused. "As you already know, all of the stuffy PCA parents along with Carlisle and Esme"―she laughed at her own joke―"get together at one of their extravagant mansions to "play poker" and other various unknowns. And, naturally, when the parents are away the kids will play. So now we need to pick the themes for the poker week parties. There's one every night and they all have to be different. We start things off with a Monte Carlo theme on Friday." She finished her overly dramatic party monologue.

We spent roughly an hour and a half picking the perfect party themes for our outrageous parties. The guys piped in when they thought they had a good idea―though most of them got shot down immediately, by Alice. Overall, the themes were cool. It would definitely be a week I won't soon forget.

Alice decided we would all do couples' outfits, since our group now had an even number. I tried, unsuccessfully, to inform Alice that Edward and I were, in fact, not an actual couple. Outfit shopping would commence tomorrow and adjustments would be made accordingly up until Friday.

"I need to go and get my things for the next week and a half," Edward announced while we were finalizing outfits.

"Alright, go ahead. Will you two be home after?" Alice asked not looking up from her papers.

"Are you coming Bella?" he asked impatiently when I didn't move.

"Why do I have to go?" I complained.

"I don't have a car here."

"Fine," I huffed. I got up and went to change real quick―upon Alice's request…demand would probably fit better. When I came back downstairs, Edward was waiting for me at the door. He followed me out to my car. Instinctually, he opened the passenger door for me. I shook my head, "your driving scares me."

He chuckled, but still went to open the driver side door. His door closed a second later. I took the same path as the other night to Edward's house. I pulled in behind an unfamiliar black sports car already parked in front of the house.

"Great," Edward grumbled. He got out and slammed his door.

"Careful," I chastised, getting out before he made it over to my door.

"Sorry," he mumbled, grabbing my hand and leading to the front door.

"What's the matter with you?"

"My parents are home." He motioned to the black car.

"So?"

Edward exhaled. "My parents are oblivious to my, um, _reputation_ at PCA," he said not wanting to blatantly say 'fucking lots of girls', "but they are always on me to find a 'steady, well-endowed girlfriend'." He finished with air quotes.

"Well-endowed?" I asked incredulously.

"My mother wants someone from one of the stuffy families of PCA―a lot of money, dumb as a door knob, overall a trophy wife. And I'm pretty sure my dad means hot too."

"Should I wait out here?" I bit my lip. I didn't think I met either of his parents' qualifications of 'well-endowed'. Which, I reminded myself, doesn't even matter we aren't dating, so what his parents think of me is completely irrelevant.

"If you'd like to, they aren't going to bite your head off," he chuckled. "They're just extremely irritating."

"Okay," I steeled myself as he opened the door.

"Mom? Dad?" he called as soon as we crossed the threshold.

"Edward is that you? We're in the kitchen," a melodic voice called back. He dragged me through the magnificent house towards what I assumed was the kitchen. The house―scratch that, mansion― was completely different form the party atmosphere that was present during my last visit.

When we reached the kitchen, I became extremely grateful Alice forced me to change out of my yoga pants and into my approved after school outfit. I was in artfully destroyed jeans and a peach tunic. Alice paired it with really comfortable shoes, but, according to her, they dressed up my outfit perfectly. I was going to force her to let me wear them 99% of the time. Mrs. Masen was wearing black slacks with a red ruffled top. Her hair was up in a neat French twist. Edward's father was dressed similarly to his son, a dress shirt and khakis.

His mother's face was wearing a slight frown with Edward's arrival. That soon changed to a bright smile when she noticed he was toting me. It illuminated even more, if it was possible, when she noticed our intertwined fingers. I blushed, of course.

"Edward, you aren't supposed to me home until after next week," she scolded, trying her hardest to suppress her enormous shit-eating grin. She failed; I could see its shadow. Edward grimaced, but didn't let go of my hand.

"Yes, mother, I know. Don't worry I'm not going to trash the house, I'm just here to get my things and then we will be leaving."

"Son, aren't you going to introduce us to this charming young lady?" His father brought my free hand up to his lips and gently kissed the back of my hand―just as Edward had the night we met.

"Right. Mother, father, this is Isabella. Isabella, my mother and father―Elizabeth and Edward Sr."

I shook his mother's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Masen, you have a lovely home." I smiled sweetly.

"Isabella, darling, there's no need to be so formal. You may call me Elizabeth." She smiled in a warm, motherly way and kissed my cheek.

"Elizabeth, please call me Bella. Isabella is so ceremonious."

"Bella, would you like to come upstairs with me, or would you prefer to stay down here?" It was my choice? I had heard Edward's room was a NO GIRLS ALLOWED sanctuary of sorts.

"Bella doesn't want to stay down here with us antiques. Go on sweetheart," Edward Sr. answered before I could.

Antique wasn't the word I would use to describe Edward Sr. and his lovely wife. They had to be in their late thirties at the oldest. She had the same expressive emerald eyes as my Edward―_stop right there; he is NOT yours_―with fire engine hair. He had hazel orbs with light caramel hair, together getting Edward's gorgeous bronze color. My Edward also got his mannerisms and sexy crooked smile from his father.

"Go on you two," he encouraged, "we'll still be down here when you are finished."

I bit my lip until Edward and I were out of his parents' hearing. "Is it just me or was there double meaning in what your father just said?"

"No, it wasn't just you. He meant it. I know they can be a bit much. I get so used to being here without them." He scowled. "And don't bank on my mom ever calling you Bella."

"Well I'd hate to disappoint," I suggested sensually as we climbed the stairs.

"Really?" he asked―raising his eyebrow in surprise.

"Nope," I popped the p at the end and giggled.

He mumbled something that sounded like 'damn tease' but I couldn't be sure. He opened the door to his room. I walked in and closed it behind me. I went to sit on his bed, while he threw an over night bag next to me and began throwing things in.

I was suspecting a typical guy's room―messy, half-naked women everywhere, playboys and porn thrown around. I was pleasantly surprised to see his room was very clean. There was nothing thrown around, no dirty laundry, no half eaten food, and no playboys.

He had thick black carpet, light gold walls, and in the middle was a huge―and I mean gianormous―black bed with a duvet that matched the walls. There was a black couch next to the state of the art sound system. Beside that were black shelves bolted to the wall that held hundreds, if not thousands, of CDs―in no apparent order that I could perceive. There were a few books on a shelf right beneath the extensive CD collection.

"You're awfully quiet," he mused, effectively breaking me out of my wonderings. "It's strange."

"Ha-ha," I scoffed, as he flashed his beautiful crooked smile.

"I've been done for about fifteen minutes," he chuckled. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm wondering how your CDs are organized," I said. Had I really been looking around his room for fifteen minutes?

"Decade, then personal preference within that frame," he answered simply. "these on the last row are mixes; either gifts or songs I like to hear together, some are my own compositions."

"Oh." I hadn't expected him to volunteer any information on his own. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"What?" He looked confused.

"When I was staring around at your room for fifteen minutes, why didn't you say anything?" I clarified.

"Oh, it's interesting to watch you. You never react the way I expect, it's fascinating," he answered.

"So you just laid down next to me?" I asked.

He nodded. Then, he got up and pulled me with him. "Are you ready to go?" He didn't wait for an answer. He just dragged me out the door and down to where his parents were waiting.

His hand moved to my lower back when we reached the kitchen. It was silent for a long moment. His parents wanted to speak to their son…alone.

"Edward?" I asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Can you show to the bathroom?" A flash of irritation crossed his face, but he didn't say anything―as he guided me out of the kitchen, using the hand that was placed on my back. That is until we were out of his parents' hearing range.

"I can't believe you," he whisper-yelled at me.

"What?" I asked feigning innocence.

"You know what," he accused.

"I know. And I'm sorry, but they need to talk to you and my guess is it doesn't happen very often."

"They want to talk about you," he said. "And we both know you don't have to go to the bathroom, so you can come and hear for yourself."

"Actually, you're wrong; I really do have to go." I smiled innocently.

He sighed exasperatedly, but turned to go back to the kitchen anyway. I stared silently at his retreating figure―and oh what a figure it was. "Good Luck," I offered. He waved his hand over his head.

I took longer than necessary in the bathroom. I wanted to give him the chance to talk to his parents. But, when I came out I could hear whispered yells.

"Edward do you have any idea what you're doing?" Mrs. Masen asked harshly. "What do you even know about this girl―other than the fact that she's a charity case? She could just be some gold digging slut after your money."

"Don't talk about her like that," Edward snapped at his mother. "She's better than half of the girls at that school who actually are gold digging sluts. Besides, she has money―Carlisle and Esme are loaded. What is it about her that is so unappealing to you? You were about to shit a brick you were so happy to see me with her, until you found out who she was. She's smart, funny, kind, sincere. You like Alice; she was adopted by the Cullens' too."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Edward, you know better. You and Alice are just friends, that's the difference," his mother scolded.

"Bella and I are just friends mother. She's too good for me anyway, so this conversation is moot."

Elizabeth scoffed. "No one is too good for my boy, especially that girl." I decided to make myself known―to Edward at least―so this conversation could end. I stepped into the door way. Thankfully, his parents were facing away from the door.

"You can't lie to me Edward. I saw the way you looked at her, the way you touched her. This thing with Isabella is going somewhere, and it needs to stop―now," Mrs. Masen continued.

"I wish mother," he looked up and met my sad eyes. "Besides, she doesn't want me that way. And, while you're already upset, I'm going to date her―if she'll have me."

"Edward Anthony the second, you will do no such thing. Tell him Ed," she screeched at her husband.

"Edward," Ed Sr. began, "I think it is unwise to go against your mother's wishes, however, I'm not going to stop you."

Elizabeth's mouth was agape.

"Mother, we can talk about this later. You need to prepare for next week and I'm holding you up. Good bye."

"No, we are absolutely not done talking about this. And don't think I won't say something to Esme and Carlisle about this," she threatened.

"I'm sure we shall see them before you. However, I do need to be leaving. Bella, are you ready?" He alerted them to my presence. I nodded not trusting my voice.

Elizabeth didn't make any excuses for her behavior. Edward Sr., however, smiled apologetically. "It was lovely to meet you Bella. Please, don't hesitate to accompany Edward home again." He shared a crooked smile with his son―it was not met with the normal intensity, I noticed―and the look on his wife's face told me that was not entirely true. "Edward, may I go and take a look at that fine car in the driveway?"

"It's Bella's car," my Edward answered. "Ask her."

"Why of course you drive that ridiculous Volvo. Such a drool-worthy car could only belong to someone as beautiful as Bella," Ed Sr. shot me a crooked smirk. "Bella, would you mind too terribly if I ogled your car in envy for a few moments?"

"Not at all Mr. Masen," I answered politely.

"Please call me Ed," Edward's father insisted as he followed us out to my car.

"Ok dad cut the bullshit," Edward said once we were outside. "I know you've already seen a car exactly like this. You were going to get me the same thing, but mom wanted something safer."

"Edward," I hissed.

"No, it's quite alright Bella. I wanted to apologize." His voice was just a decibel or so below normal conversational tones.

"There's no need to apologize Elizabeth was absolutely ri―"

Edward interrupted me with a low growl. "Don't you dare say she was right."

"But," I started again.

"Don't, if you value my sanity don't say it," he spoke with authority in his voice and I couldn't ignore it. I immediately stopped the thought. "Bella, look at me." I did. "You are far too good for me."

"My son's right, to an extent. Though I love my wife immensely, her views on Edward's personal life are a bit biased. The fact that you didn't run at her with kitchen shears after hearing all of that puts you on the top of my list." He chuckled once before continuing, "Edward, I would really appreciate you apologizing to your mother so my life isn't hell for the next week―while you're off gallivanting with this beauty."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'll call her tomorrow when she's recovered from the hangover she's no doubt in there giving herself right now."

"That's all I ask my boy." He clapped my Edward's shoulder, before turning to me. "I really am sorry you had to hear that Bella. You're not as slick as you think, sweetheart." He winked.

"I'll keep that in mind," I giggled.

I took a brief moment to fully take in Edward Sr. He was the spitting image of my Edward―or the other way around rather. Except Ed did not have the same piercing emerald eyes as he son. If this is what Edward would look like in twenty years, I might just have to stick around.

"See something you like, Miss Swan?" I'd been caught. Ed and Edward were both looking at me. The difference in expression was shocking. Edward wore his tight jawed jealous face, while his father donned an amused smile. I dipped my head and blushed.

"Don't hide it, I love your blush," my Edward whispered lightly in my ear.

He tilted my face up and planted a chaste kiss on my lips. I swooned. It was stupid, so stupid. I shouldn't let him do this to me; let him effect me the way he did. It was unhealthy.

"Okay, you two can go, I've said what I needed to. And Edward, don't drive so fast with her. It would be a shame to never be able to see such a beautiful face ever again." He laughed, I blushed, Edward grumbled. "What son? She's allowed to check me out, but I'm not allowed to flirt?" with that he turned back into the house.

"You're going to need to drive," I said crawling into the passenger seat.

It was silent for a few minutes, before Edward groaned, "I really can't believe her."

"What's the matter?" I was barely holding myself together.

Which, by the way, was just plain ridiculous. Edward and I weren't dating. Hell, we barely knew each other. But that didn't matter and I knew why. I wanted him, and that was why his mother's words stung me. I wanted―as stupid as it was―for him to be my everything. I'd give anything for it.

"She's wrong you know," he said.

I felt him grab my fingers to twine his in them. He rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand. I didn't respond though. I was trying to think of how to rephrase my next statement so he wouldn't be mad at me, but I couldn't think of anything else.

"Your mom's a bitch." I said it anyways.

I had expected him to defend her. He didn't. He laughed, threw his head back and laughed. "I know."

"I like your dad, though," I offered.

"I noticed," he responded stoically, all of the humor draining from his features.

"I don't know if you've observed, but you look exactly like him. I just needed a minute to absorb," I explained.

"You don't owe me an explanation. My dad enjoyed it though. Thank you for adding to his ego."

"Why is it," I asked changing the subject, "that every time we're together, you end up driving?"

"I don't know," he answered in the same tone, not forgetting as I intended.

"The week before school when we didn't see each other, I was fine. I think you make me an emotional wreck." The electricity I usually felt in his presence intensified, as if to prove my point.

And that's when I lost it. I was so determined to make sure he didn't see me like this. Tears escaped my begrudging eyes. I willed them to go away, but they were adamant. That infuriated me, making angry tears join the irrational ones.

"Bella what's the matter?" Edward asked alarmed.

I didn't answer him. "Th-thanks f-for s-s-standing u-up for m-m-me," I sobbed unreasonably.

"I don't know what you're talking about, love. Please calm down," he begged. His hands were rubbing calming circles on my back. I looked up to see why they weren't on the steering wheel. The car was parked next to Alice's in the garage.

He got out and picked me up bridal style to carry me to my room. He ignored everyone's concern. I curled up in a loose ball, when he placed me on my bed. He went around to the other side of the bed. I could feel him shuffling me around, trying not to move me too much. I was now curled into his side with my head on his chest. It was definitely a preferable position.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock at my door. "Come in Alice," I answered. I knew it was her.

"What happened, Edward?" Apparently she didn't trust my voice either.

"My parents were home." I didn't get the significance, but Alice did.

"What happened?" she repeated in a gasp. "What did she say?" So Elizabeth seemed to have gained a reputation with Edward's friends. That fact made me feel a little bit better.

Edward gave Alice a play-by-play of what happened after we left. She reacted the way I had come to expect in all the right places, right down to the "THAT BITCH!" When he told her what his mother had said about me.

"I'm sorry Bella; I had no idea they were going to be home. I would've had Emmett or Jas go with me if I had known." I couldn't understand why he was apologizing.

"Not your fault," I managed to rasp out before I fell asleep.

*******

Soft fingertips woke me up. I lifted my head to see Edward lying on his back next to me. He was humming my lullaby softly.

"Good morning, love," he whispered when he noticed me awake. "I'm sorry to have to wake you, but Alice said it was time for you to shower."

"Ugh, we have school, don't we," I moaned. I felt hungover―the result of crying myself to sleep.

"Yes, love, we do, and if you don't get up Alice will come in here and chop my balls off for not getting you up. Trust me, it's the only reason you aren't still sleeping," he laughed.

"You go first," I croaked. I really didn't want to get up. Last night was the best sleep I think I've ever gotten.

"I've already been in and out," he smiled down at me.

"Oh," I sighed, disappointed.

I flipped the covers off of me and noticed I was in a black lace tank and thong. I blushed and looked at Edward. I didn't remember changing before falling asleep. Did he change me? "Um, did you uhhhh you know?" I motioned to my lack of attire.

"Uh what? Oh no, no that was all Alice. Shortly after you fell asleep I went to change, and when I came back you were wearing that. It was hard enough to sleep with you grabbing at my chest and moaning my name; then Alice adds this, I almost lost it. I'm glad your subconscious knows what you want," he smirked. It wasn't my favorite sincere smile it was cocky Edward rearing his ugly head. He was the only reason I was trying to keep it in my pants.

"I'm going in the shower." I got up and stripped slowly out of my tank top, giving Edward a full view of my naked chest, and threw it in down the chute. "When I get out you better not be in here." I took my panties off in the same fashion and turned without another word into the shower.

* * *

**before any of you ask...  
bella only corrects herself after the first time she says 'my edward' because she doesn't realize it after that  
also, neither of them realize he calls her love... yet.  
please please please tell me what you think.  
even if it's mean. i want to know what you think. and what i can do to make it more enjoyable.**


End file.
